The Four Lights and Blink 182
by T.A.G1
Summary: The Three Lights met Blink 182 at a music festival. Yaten senses something from Tom. Could he be the fourth star light? The one that died inorder to let the Star Lights and there Princess to escape? Could he be Sailor Star Lover? (fin) R/R
1. Sailor Star Lover

Disclaimer-I don't own Sailor moon. I don't own Blink 182. Though that would be fucking awesome.  
  
A/N- I don't know how great this story will be. It has such a crazy concept but it's supposed to be a drama. Well read and review and please be nice, I'm still somewhat new to Fan Fiction.  
  
"Its feels like we've been searching for ever." Yaten said while tuning his guitar.  
  
"We've just started a few month ago, you're going to have to give some time. We have no idea were she might be." Replied Seiya  
  
"I know but every night after the show when we get no sign, no vision, no anything it's like being stabbed in the heart."  
  
"I know what you mean." Taiki said fixing his tie, "If only Sailor Star Lover was here. She always made the best of things." He remembered how no matter how bleak it got or how rough the battle was Lover all ways looked at the bright side and always had hope."  
  
"She would have a ball up on stage." Seiya thought out loud. He smiled when he remebered a festival back at home when Lover sang and danced on stage. Ever one there loved it. "She had amazing stage presents."  
  
"And she was so funny, everyone wanted to be around her." The memories of Lover little pranks she pulled on them and the jokes that where so stupid you just had to fall on the ground laughing filled Yaten's head.  
  
"But she's not here." Taiki brought everyone back to related "And she won't be coming back. We have to do this mission with her."  
  
"Why did she have to die?" Yaten said with a tear running down his cheek.  
  
"She died to save the princess and us." Seiya replied, "She died so that we can escape and rebuild our world."  
  
"Do you think she was reborn?" Yaten wiped the tear away.  
  
"Of course," said Taiki, "All scouts are reborn. Maybe someday in other life will all met again." The door opened and there manger Mr. Woe stepped in.  
  
"Hello boys, are you ready for show tonight?"  
  
"When aren't we." Said Seiya.  
  
"I got the complete list of performer for the festival tomorrow." He dropped a folder on the coffee table. A Few a pictures slide out. Yaten glanced at the folder. There was picture that was partly covered by the folder and other pictures. The only person you could see on it was a young man with long brown bangs that went over his dark brown eyes. Yaten picked up the picture. There were two men on the picture but they were of no interest to Yaten. He stared at the familiar looking eyes and for a second his heart stop. 'Could it be?' thought Yaten, 'Is it even possible?'  
  
"Mr. Woe," his voice squeaked, "Who are this guys?"  
  
"Let me see." Mr. Woe put his glasses on and looked at the photo. "Ah, there a punk band the United States, I believe there called Blink 18something. Why so interested?"  
  
"Are they staying at the same hotel as we are?" Yaten ignored Mr. Woe question.  
  
"Yes all the bands are staying at the same hotel. Do you want to met them?"  
  
"Yes." Taiki and Seiya gave Yaten a questioning glance. "I need to talk to Taiki and Seiya alone, if you don't mind Mr. Woe." He nodded and left. Yaten spun around and practically shoved the photo in their faces. "Look!" he pointed the brown hair, brown eye man. "Look!"  
  
"What?" Seiya took the picture. He gasped and dropped it. "It can't be. Can it?" Taiki picked it up the photo.  
  
"What are the chances…No it can't be." Yaten and Seiya looked angrily at Taiki. "There is no way that is her."  
  
"Why not! She could have been reborn here to help us in our mission!" Yaten grabbed the photo away from him.  
  
"Why would she be reborn as a guy?"  
  
"Hello! Look at use Taiki! Where guys. What's making this so hard for you to believe?"  
  
"I don't want to be disappointed!" Taiki shouted. "Every night is a disappointment and I can't handle anymore."  
  
"We should at least meet him." Seiya said calmly "What the harm in that?" Yaten and Taiki nodded. It was time for them to go on stage. They got up there and pretended to be your everyday boy-band singing for all those screaming girls without a care in the world. They were really the exact opposite in so many ways. 


	2. Tom the Alien

A/N- Ah yes my three best friends enter here. I really don't like this chapter. It's more of a filler chapter. I just had to make some facts about Tom known. Well read and review! And Boxcar Racer Kicks Ass!  
  
Mark, Tom and Travis sat on their private jet on their way to Japan to the Fantastic International Music Festival. It was suppose to be a great honor to be asked to play at the festival but for Blink 182 it was another long flight to another country for another show. Travis twirled his drumsticks in the air and began air drum. He was constantly thinking about music and how to make himself a better drummer. Mark sat across from Travis and was trying to sleep so that the time change wouldn't affect him too much. His plan would have worked if only his band mate would just stop talking about aliens. Tom leaned deeply into his new UFO book; with each flip of the page he found some strange fact he had to tell Mark, who could really care less.  
  
"Look here, they have an interviews with guys from the special forces who went deep below the pentagon and found out that the U.S. government is not only trying to hide the existence of aliens but are also working with them."  
  
"I don't care." Mark said not bothering to open his eyes.  
  
"How can you not care? The whole U.S. government may be a complete shame!" Tom said not fully understanding his friend's lack of interest in extra terrestrials.  
  
"Tom, do you have any proof that what there saying is true?" asked Travis who was in the middle of a pretend drum sole.  
  
"Well do you have any proof that there lying? Why is it so hard for you guys to believe?"  
  
"Its not that we don't believe in aliens its just that we're-"  
  
"Sick of you Fucking going on and on about that shit!" Mark interrupted. "Day in and day out its always 'hey Mark look at these government file I got of the internet, hey Mark watch this video of a light in the sky that might be an UFO, hey Mark come with me to Roswell so we can sit in the 100 degree weather for hours on end staring at the sky just for the off chance to see an alien spacecraft."  
  
"Alright," Tom closed the book and leaned back in the chair. "I'll lay off for a while if that's going to make you happy."  
  
"Tom," Mark started to feel bad now for shouting at him. "Its just- why are you so into this, really?" Tom looked at the book. On the cover was a picture of the face on Mars and the typical gray alien head with big black eyes.  
  
"I don't know." Tom sighed, "I guess for some reason I find comfort in it."  
  
"You find comfort in the idea that little green men are spying on us." Travis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Its just," Tom wasn't sure if he should finish his statement. He looked at Travis and Mark and remembered that were his closest and dearest friends. He sighed. "When I was younger I was an outcast. I felt alone in the world, like well an alien. I was able to relate to aliens more then anything else. When other kids dreamed about baseball players and actors I dreamed about aliens. Who they were, what they were like, what they did. I thought if I figured them out then maybe I can figure myself out. I don't know, maybe I took to far." He looks away form his band mates, ashamed about what they were thinking.  
  
"Tom, its alright we all feel alone sometimes." Mark patted his shoulder.  
  
" Yeah, don't feel bad. It happens to all of us." Travis smiled. Tom knew they wouldn't understand. His feelings weren't the typical 'No one likes me I'm alone in the world' feelings that everyone gets, though that's what it sounds like. Tom always felt out of place. Like he isn't supposed to be here. He was glad that his friends cared about him but Tom didn't want to get into to his past now with Mark and Travis.  
  
"Thanks." Tom smiled and put his book away. "Its great to have friends like you guys." He sighed, Tom felt more alone then ever before. 


	3. The Voice Behind the Song

A/N- now the stories merge. I'm thinking this story may end up being longer then I thought I'm going to try an update at least twice a week. Please tell me if you have any suggestion. And review, review, review, review. Oh yeah can't wait until for the Green Day and Blink 182 show on June 15th. Don't forget REVIEW!  
  
"Sup shit-heads!" Rick quickly jumped into the empty seat next to Travis. Rick wasn't your normal manger. For one most mangers don't call there clients shit-heads but then again most clients don't brake into there mangers hotel room at 3 in the morning, flip the bed his sleeping in and zap him with a car battier. "Hey Tom I got a call from the manger of one the bands singing at the Fantastic International Music Festival they want to know if you want to do a guest spot on stage."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"I don't know, but they sounded very interested in you."  
  
"What band?" Travis asked.  
  
"Um…." Rick flipped throw some papers, "Ah here it is, the Three Lights." Rick handed a photo of them to Travis. He glanced at it uninterested and handed it to Tom. Tom stared at the photo of the three young men. Each looked so familiar. He tried to think were he say them before but his mind draw a blank. It was like he knew them in a different life.  
  
"They look like a boy band." Mark said.  
  
"Well they kind of are." Rick looked nerviest He had hope they wouldn't figure out that they where a pop band. He knew there was no way they would do anything with them now. "Its more of a pop-jazz. They do write all there own songs and play there own inurnments." Mark was about to object to them guest spotting with a pop group but Tom spoke up first.  
  
"I'd like to met them."  
  
"What?" Travis, Mark and Rick all said together.  
  
"They might be cool. I don't know, what's the hurt in meeting them."  
  
"Well here's the song they want you to be there guest on." Rick opened his lab-top and played the Three Lights' song "To Our Shooting Star." It was in japans. Mark rolled his eyes after the first few cords. Tom leaned in to try a figure out some way to turn this song more punk when Tom say a flash of light and heard someone say, "Princess were are you?" Tom blinked a few times and shook his head.  
  
"Did you heir that?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yeah this crapy song."  
  
"Its not that bad." Said Travis, he admired the bit of jazz in it. "What are they saying?"  
  
"It's about a girl that left him and how his searching for her. There's a lot space and star metaphors in it."  
  
Tom says another flash, which was accompanied by a vision of a woman with long red hair and a red dress. Tom knew, though he didn't know how he knew, that she was the princess the voice before was looking for. Tom blinked away the vision.  
  
"Did, you see that." He whispered to Mark.  
  
"What are you taking about?"  
  
Before Tom could reply he another flash but this time he flung back in to his seat and his eyes rolled behind his head. "Princess we the Sailor Star Lights are searching for you." He heard some one shout. Tom says the red haired princess then three women warriors. They were in high leather boots short leather shorts and a leather bikini top. He knew, not knowing how, that those were the Star Lights. Tom felt an urge to go to the warriors and help them search for there princess. He felt like it was his duty to help the Sailor Star Lights. Almost like he was one of them. "Princess was are you? Please tell us were you are." The Sailor Soldiers shouted.  
  
"Tom! Tom! Are you O.K. man?" He heard marks voice and felt someone shake him. The vision blurred and he regains focus just in time to fell ice- cold water thrown at his head.  
  
"What the Fuck was that for." Tom shouted at Travis who was holding an empty cup. He looks over at Mark who had his hands on hid shoulders. "Let go of me! What's wrong with you guys?"  
  
"Looks who's talking. What just happened?" Mark shouted back.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'm canceling the show. You're going straight to a doctor when we land." Rick said as he pulled out his cell phone. Tom grabbed it out of his hand.  
  
"I'm fine. We can still play at the festival. I'll see a doctor when were back in the states. Alright?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Travis asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me I'm fine. I just need some sleep before we land." Tom turned his back to them and curled up in his seat. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. His head was full of question. Who was that princess? Who were the Sailor Star Lights? Why did I see that and no one else did? Why did I want to join them? But the question that confused him the most was how did he know what he knew? 


	4. The Sailor Star Lights Appear

"Well, Yaten are you ready." Taiki said looking doubtfully at the door ahead of them.  
  
"Its her, I know it is." Yaten had been carrying around the photo of Blink 182 all day.  
  
"Please Yaten don't get our hopes up." Seiye sighed. "If it's her great, if its not then we go on as planed."  
  
"It's her. No one else can have those eyes." There was a knock on the door. Seiye held his breath as he slowly opened it.  
  
"Hey! I'm Mark, wait you guys speak English right?" Mark let himself in the Three Lights Hotel room and shook all there hands roughly.  
  
"Yes, we speak English. Um… Mark is it. We are expecting an important visitor right now. So if you don't mind we can give an autograph later." Seiye said pointing to the door.  
  
"What the Fuck is you talking about? Do I look like a fan of a Fucking boy-band?" Travis walked into the room followed by Tom.  
  
"Mark, don't be an ass!" Tom scolded. "Hi I'm Tom and this is Travis. I see you already met Mark. Were Blink 182." Tom got a strange feeling form the three of them. Strange yet comfortable. Travis politely shook their hands and nodded. Tom stood there with a very confused look on his face. 'There auras feel so familiar.' He thought he looked over at Mark and Travis, 'Why do there's feel so strange now, so alien.'  
  
"Yes, nice to met you all," Taiki said "No offence, but we really just wanted to speak to Tom." He hinted to the door.  
  
"Hey," Mark said angrily. "When it comes to music we do every thing as a band. If you want to do something with Tom then you have to talk to all of us."  
  
"Fine." Taiki sighed.  
  
"Do you here our song?" Yaten said way to eagerly.  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He flipped out in the middle of it." Mark said still a little anger.  
  
"What happened?" Seiye asked leaning closer to Tom.  
  
"I don't know. I just started hearing and seeing things that weren't there." Yaten smiled from ear to ear after hearing this.  
  
"We have a track of that song with out vocals. If you like to hear it you maybe able to think of something to add to it if you still would like to do a guest appearance."  
  
"Sure." Yaten gestured Tom to a chair next to a stereo. Tom sat down while Taiki handed him a guitar. "Alright lets hear this." He said nervously. The music started and Tom says nothing. He sighed in relief and start to play. Mark and Travis watched in awe as Tom came up with an amazing guitar sole completely out of the blue. Yaten look over at Taiki and smiled. He knew that Tom was her.  
  
"That was awesome!" Seiye applauded. "Tell me were did you come up with that."  
  
"I don't know." Tom amazed himself more then anyone else. 'How the hell did I do that?' he thought.  
  
"Would it be alright now if we speak to Tom alone." Seiye glared over at Mark.  
  
"Like I said before we do everything as a band together." Mark glared back.  
  
"Fine, oh I'm sorry, how rude of me I didn't shake your hand." Seiye reached out his hand. Nervously Tom shook his hand but when Seiye gripped on it Tom say another vision. He says Seiye transform into a Sailor Scout. One of the ones he says in his first vision. He say him turn into a her! He shook his head but before the vision could completely disappear Taiki grabbed his hand and Tom say him turn into a scout. Then it happened again with Yaten. When Tom opened his eyes the Three Lights stood in front of him.  
  
"We know how you are." Whispered Yaten. "It's alright were all comrades here."  
  
"Mark, Travis, if you guys don't mind. I need to talk to these guys alone."  
  
"What?!" Mark shouted. But before any father objection Travis grabbed hold of his arm and pulled out of the hotel room.  
  
"Will see you later Tom. It was nice meting the three of you." Travis said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Who are you?" Tom stood up.  
  
"You know that already." Seiye said.  
  
"The Sailor Star Lights."  
  
"Do you know were that tune came form that you just played?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That was the National Anthem to Kinmoku." Yaten explained.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A planet, but you already knew that."  
  
"A planet?"  
  
"Our planet, your planet."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Tom lied; he knew exactly what they were talking about. He was just afraid that it was true. Strange headsets appeared on Yaten, Taiki and Seiye. They all reached their hands up into the air. One at a time they each shouted. "Healer Star Power!" "Maker Star Power!" "Fighter Star Power" then they said all together. "Stage On!" Tom watched calmly as the three young men transformed into three female warriors. 'This isn't natural.' Tom thought, 'but why am I not making a big deal out of this. Just a second ago they were a boy band now there a team of pretty girl soldiers. What the fuck is wrong with me.' 


	5. Tom's Destiny

"Most people would have run away by now if they say what you say." Sailor Star Fighter said with a smile. Tom stood there completely still staring at the Sailor Star Lights. "Yet you are calm. Do you know why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Because you can do the same."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Tom lied.  
  
"You are one of us Sailor Star Lover."  
  
"No, I'm not." Tom step away form them. He knew what they were saying was true. He just didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Tom we need you." Healer step forward. "Our princess is some where on this planet and we need to find her before Galaxia dose."  
  
"Galaxia." Tom remembered a sailor scout dressed in gold. He remembered how she was the warrior of destruction.  
  
"She will destroy this planet to if we don't find our princess."  
  
"Princess Kakyu."  
  
"You remember!" Healer smiled.  
  
"No! I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not Sailor Soldier; I don't know anything about Galaxia or any princess! I'm just a singer and guitar player a punk rock band! That's all I am!" Tom turned and ran for the door. But Maker grabbed his shoulder before he got to it.  
  
"Tom, I know it's hard to comprehend now but this is your destiny. You will join us, but until then don't tell anyone about us." Tom nodded and booked out the door. He found his hotel room and walked in. Travis was hanging half off his bed still clothed. He must of just walked in and passed out. Mark was sitting on the floor watching some anime show. There was at least twenty plates around him each one filled with some sort of strange dish.  
  
"What's wrong with Travis?" Tom asked as he sat done on one of the beds.  
  
"He didn't sleep on the plane, remember." Mark said right before he shoved a spoon full of sort of strange vegetable noodle soup.  
  
"Mark what the Fuck are you doing?"  
  
"Well," he said in between bites, "I didn't know what I would like and everything was in Japanese so I just ordered one of everything. Oh don't think your getting any of this shit either Light number four."  
  
"What?" Tom said nervously.  
  
"What was up with that back there? When it comes to band we always do everything together. You wouldn't let New Found Glory talk to me alone when I was a guest on one of their songs. What's the deal?"  
  
"It didn't have anything to do with the band or music." Tom sighed. 'But this is your destiny.' Maker's words haunted his brain.  
  
"What was it about?" Mark stopped eating and looked up at Tom.  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just can't!" Tom stood up and walk over to the other side of the bed. "It has nothing to do with you or blink so don't worry!"  
  
"Tom," Mark said sounding very concerned. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Tom shouted.  
  
"No you aren't Tom. I know you and I know when there's something wrong."  
  
"You don't know me as well as you think, Mark." And with that Tom throw of his pants, crawled into bed and went to sleep. Mark got up and walked over to Tom.  
  
"Tom I know I haven't showed it much lately but you are my best friend and the most important person in my life right now. So if there is something wrong please come and tell me. I want to help you." Mark sighed; he got no reply form the sleeping Tom. He went to his bed and lied down. "I'm sorry if you don't think I'm a good friend anymore." 


	6. Tom's Dream; Lovers Last Stand

A/N- Hey everyone, dam I've been updating this a lot. Its so much fun to write! Well this is Toms dream and its pretty exciting. I wish I could of made up better attacks for Lover thou. If you guys have any suggestions don't be afraid to tell me. Well you guys know I don't own anything. Read and Review!  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Sailor Star Healer shouted. A ball of energy flew throw the air towards Galaxia.  
  
"Galactica Inflation!" Galaxia's power easily engulfed Healer's. The blast struck Healer hard. She flew back into the grasp of Sailor Star Lover.  
  
"Are you O.K?" Lover asked.  
  
"I'll be fine." She regained her balance and stood ready for another attack. "You've always got my back Lover, don't you."  
  
"You bet. Star Quite Shock!" Lover's blast was simple flicked away by Galaxia and she returned it back at the scouts. Maker quickly grabbed Kakyu and jumped to safety.  
  
"She to strong. We have to attack all together!" Shouted Fighter. The four scouts aimed and fired at Galaxia. She had to shield herself but she still remained unharmed.  
  
"You foolish scouts." She smiled evilly. "Do you think that your weak little attacks can possible harm me? Can't you see that this planet is now under my control."  
  
"You will never belong to you!" Kakyu shouted. "Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!" This time the attack hit Galaxia. She step back but wasn't injured.  
  
"It will bring me such joy to take your sailor crystal Kakya. Galactica Super String!"  
  
"Lover's Callous Blow!" Sailor Star Lover jumped in front of Kakya. She was able to over power Galaxia attack and send it back to her. This time Galaxia fell to the ground.  
  
"How dear you harm the ruler of the galaxy!"  
  
"No one can rule the galaxy! Especially a space witch like you!" Lover shouted as Galaxia rose to her feet.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You fool! You continue to back to me even while your planet is being destroyed! Why don't you give up and surrender your star seeds to me and join my army of sailor soldiers."  
  
"We will never join you!" Kakyu screamed.  
  
"Then you shall wither like your perishes planet!" With that Galaxia raised her hand shoot her deadly blow at the five Kimokuians. But Sailor Star Lover jumped in front of Galaxia and absorber the whole blow. Lover flew back and landed by the feet of there beloved princess.  
  
"Lover!" They all screamed.  
  
"You most leave." Lover said weakly. "It will take her amount to regain her power. Now go."  
  
"You're coming with!" Fighter bent down to pick her up but Lover batted her away.  
  
"I'll slow you down. Leave me here I'll keep her distracted while you get away."  
  
"Lover, will fight with until the end." Maker said.  
  
"Were no match for her, you know that. You must go and find the light of hope that's the only thing that can stop her!"  
  
"Lover," Tears ran down Healers face. "No."  
  
"Go, when Galaxia is destroyed you can rebuild our world. Don't worry I'll see you all again. Now go! Go!"  
  
"GO Sailors I'll be right there." Kakyu order. The three scouts shoot into space. Kakyu help the dieing Soldier to her feet.  
  
"Here." Lover opened her hand. In it was her own star seed. "Take it so that Galaxia can't add it to her collection."  
  
"Lover, you we will not let you down. I will make sure you are reborn in time to see the rebirth of our planet."  
  
"I would like that." She smiled weakly. "Now go someplace that is protected by soldiers of love and justice." Kakyu disappeared into space like the other scouts. Lover turned and stared at Galaxia who was laughing at her.  
  
"Did your comrades abandon you Lover? Did they leave to die with your planet?"  
  
"Lover Quite Shock!" Lover collapsed.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Your attack is as gentle as the wind. You are helpless. Now watch as everything you hold dear is destroyed! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Lover couldn't move. She was dieing. She say the mountains turn to dust, the building turn to rubble and the people take their last breath.  
  
She could nothing but die and watch as Galaxia destroyed it all. But there was a smile on Lovers face because she new there was still hope. Hope in the Stars. 


	7. I saw it all go down

A/N- I wrote this chapter listing to Boxcar Racer so I put a couple of their lyrics in it. This is a very emotional chapter and there's a lot crying in it, maybe too much. I don't know. Well read and review!  
  
Tom's eyes popped open. He felt sick. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom tripping over the plates Mark didn't clean up. He threw up a few times then fell to floor sobbing. Travis heard all the commotion and went to see what was happening.  
  
"Tom? Are you alright?" He peaked into the bathroom and say Tom curled up bawling his eyes out and shacking violently. "Oh Shit! Mark Get over here!"  
  
"What do you want-oh fuck-Tom what's wrong man?" Mark bent down next to him. He started to rub his trembling back.  
  
"They- they – they all died! All of them!" Tom said in between sobs. "And I could do nothing! Not a fucking thing!"  
  
"Who died?" Travis sat down next to them. "Who?" Tom tried to set up but ended up leaning up against Mark. Mark let him cry into his shoulder as he held his shacking body.  
  
"Everything was destroyed and all I could do was watch!"  
  
"Tom, come on man, your not making any sense." Tom pealed his face off of Marks tear soaked shirt. He looked up at Mark and then over at Travis. They were both truly worried and wanted to help but they couldn't possible understand the pain Tom was in. His sobbing stop but tears still fold down his face. He slowly rose to his feet. Mark and Travis did the same.  
  
"Was it a nightmare?" Travis asked.  
  
"You guys wouldn't understand." Tom stormed out of their hotel room and ran down the hall.  
  
"Should we go after him?" Travis looked at Mark. Mark knew Tom for much longer then Travis did and seemed to know all there was to know about Tom.  
  
"I don't know. I've never seen him like this." Mark looked down at his feet. He felt like he failed as a friend. "We'll give him some time to his self then will go and check on him."  
  
Tom found himself in front of the Three Lights hotel room. It wasn't until then that he realized he was only wearing boxers. But he didn't care. He started pounding on the door. "Come on open the fucking door!" Tom shouted as he started to kick the door. The door flung open and Seiya stood there in just boxers and an undershirt.  
  
"Tom! What's wrong?" He saw Tom's tear stained face and went to confront him but when he stepped forward Tom punched him in the side of his face.  
  
"Why the fuck did you make me remember all that! I didn't want to remember any of that!" Tom screamed. He watched as Seiya hit the ground. Taiki ran to his aid and Yaten to Toms. Tom tried to swing at Yaten but Yaten caught his fist and Tom started bawling again. He fell into Yaten's arms and cried into his shoulder. "I saw it all! I saw it all go down!"  
  
"Shhhh, its alright Tom. Come on in." Yaten walked him into there room and sat him down on one of the beds.  
  
"Now can you tell me what's this is all about?" Seiya glared over at Tom through a bag of ice.  
  
"I saw how I died. I saw how Kinmoku was destroyed. Why did you make me remembered that all!"  
  
"We didn't do that." Yaten said thoughtfully. "I understand though. We watch Kinmoku die too. We would never want anyone to see that."  
  
"You don't understand!" Tom stopped crying and looked angrily at Yaten. "You watched form a far. I was in it! I couldn't do anything but watch as Galaxia killed everyone, destroyed everything and the enter time I could heir her laugh. I can still heir it now. That was the worst thing I ever saw."  
  
"Your right, we are not be able to fully understand what you saw but we know how you feel. Kinmoku was as much our home as it was yours and we will do anything to make Galaxia pay for what she did."  
  
"And when she gone then we can go and rebuild our planet with our princess." Taiki said as he set next to Tom.  
  
"We need you Tom. We need you to help us find our princess, then we can go after Galaxia." Seiya dropped the ice onto the table. "But If your going to be of any help your going to have learn how to through a decent punch." He smiled and gave Tom a friendly shove.  
  
"What do you say Tom? Will you join us?" Yaten asked.  
  
"I don't know. I need to think about things first." There was a knock on the door. Seiya heisted to answer in, afeard of another punch in the face. It was Mark.  
  
"Hey," he said feeling very awkward. "Did you happen to find a stray guitar player? Ours turned up missing."  
  
"I'm here Mark." Tom said as he wiped away the last couple of tears on his face.  
  
"Woo, what happen to your face, Seiya?" Mark pointed and smiled.  
  
"Ask your band mate."  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry about that Seiya." Tom couldn't help but laugh a little. Mark handed him a black Atticus shirt and a pair of shorts.  
  
"Everything alright Tom." Mark asked still concernedly.  
  
"Will have to wait and see, wont we." Tom got dressed and turned to the Three Lights. "Thanks a lot guys. Come Mark lets find out if there's any Mexican food in Japan." Mark followed Tom out the door. He took one last glance the three lights. He couldn't help but think there was something strange about those three. 


	8. What's Going On?

A/N- I'm an updating fool! God I love this story, I'm having way too much fun writing it! O.K in this chapter Mark tries to do the friend thing I find out what's going on with Tom, it's not bad but I'm really excited about the next chapter! I'll try to post it tonight, if not then defiantly tomorrow! Check you all later! Read and Review!  
  
The Fantastic International Music Festival has been going for about three hours now. There was a band representing every country. At the moment a French hip-hop group was on stage. Tom watch with Mark from backstage. Tom was bobbing his to music but Mark could tell he wasn't really listening to it. His chocolate eyes had a far away like in them. Like he was in a completely different world.  
  
"Tom can I talk to you." Mark shouted over the music. Tom slowly turned his head towards Mark. He motioned to there dressing room and started walking towards it, Mark followed. Mark closed the door behind him but the music from the stage could still be heard clearly.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Tom asked sounding very nervures.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Everything fine." Tom looked away.  
  
"No it isn't." Mark had the amazing ability to tell when Tom was lying. "What's going on?"  
  
"I just found out some things that I wish I didn't"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I can't say. Not now anyways."  
  
"Tom, you and I always told each other everything. What makes this so different?" Mark gasped. "Are you sick?"  
  
"No I'm not sick." Mark gave a sigh of relief. "Just reborn."  
  
"What?" Mark asked as the door opened. Yaten walked in.  
  
"Tom did you think about joining - hey Mark." Yaten didn't notice Mark until he was in mid-sentence.  
  
"Joining what?" asked Mark.  
  
"Um, joining us on stage." Yaten tried to save himself.  
  
"Um, Yeah I'll play what I wrote yesterday."  
  
"Great, just come one stage after the Seiya finishes the first verse. Ok."  
  
"Sounds great I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye. Nice seeing you again Mark." Yaten left.  
  
"What is it about toughs guys."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The whole guest stop thing, you never would have played with a boy band before."  
  
"There not a boy band. Any ways I like that song."  
  
"What do you mean you like that song? Its in Japanese you don't even know what there saying. And the first time you heard it you freaked out or something. And what happen this morning? You just met those guys yet you rather run to there hotel room early in the morning in your underwear crying then tell me and Travis, your two best friends, what's wrong. Tom maybe I don't know you as well as I did but I know when there's something wrong and I know you can't handle this alone."  
  
"Mark I have to take care of this alone. You and Travis can't get involved. Alright."  
  
"Fine, but you know you can always come and talk to me right." Tom didn't answer. "Right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Rick opened the door and picked in.  
  
"Two minutes guys. Come on get to the stage."  
  
"Come on Tom lets show them how we rock in so-cal." Mark smiled a friendly punched Tom in the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, lets get this party started!"  
  
They went up on stage played the same songs, told the same Juvenal jokes, but there was something different something missing. Someone's heart just wasn't in it anymore. 


	9. Tom Transforms!

A/N- I hope I didn't mess up this chapter. I don't think I did. I can't wait for the next chapter! Its going to be so much fun to write! Well tell me what you think and review! =^-^=  
  
Yaten and Seiya watched Blink's set from back stage. Seiya admired Travis' amazing drumming skills and Yaten almost fell to the laughing at all the jokes. He had help Tom and Mark translate a few of them into Japanese. Either they would stutter to get the words out or would throw in an English word if they forgot the translation. Yaten started laughing uncontrollable when Mark miss translated yet another joke.  
  
"Yaten, I can't remember the last time you laughed that hard." Seiya shouted over Marks bass solo.  
  
"Ha Ha, it just like the old days. Ha ha, I'm so glad Lovers back."  
  
"Yaten, we don't know for sure that Tom's joining us."  
  
"He has to, it's his duty. Just wait and see. He'll come around."  
  
Yaten and Seiya weren't the only ones watching blink's show from backstage. A mysterious woman in a pleather body suit studied the three band members. "At least one of them most have a sailor crystal. The sent is so strong I can practically taste it." She had long black hair with green highlights that she kept in little braids. She licked her lips with her forked tongue. "Oh how pleased Galaxia will be if I bring her a sailor crystal on my first." She laughed and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Travis shouted. He was soaked with sweat. "We got to tour in Japan more often! That crowd was great!"  
  
"Yeah, that had to be one of our best show!" Mark looked over at Tom. He would usually be running around on some sort of buzz from the show but this time he was silent. He stared at the floor and was lost in thought. "Good show right?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah, great." Tom said not looking up. Yaten met them backstage.  
  
"Hey you guys were great!"  
  
"Thanks," Mark said. "At least someone thinks that." He glared over at Tom who wasn't paying attention.  
  
"When's your set." Tom asked  
  
"Where closing and where playing 'To Our Shooting Star' last."  
  
"Alright, I'll be ready."  
  
"Hey Tom would you mind if I don't watch. I'm pretty tired I think I'm going to go back to the hotel. All right."  
  
"That's fine, I don't care." Tom said flatly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah don't worry about it I'll see you later."  
  
Mark studied his face. Was he sad, scared, worried, hurt, mad or maybe a little of all of them. He could read his face so easily before. Now it looked so different, like it wasn't his own. He walked outside to were the trucks for equipment was parked.  
  
"Excuse me," Mark thought he was alone. He turned around to see a woman with black and green hair. "Aren't you Mark Hoppus from Blink 182? I'm Sarah Adder from Galxic Entertainment. I was wondering if you would like to make an appearance on one of our shows?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sarah was it, but I'm leaving for the states tomorrow, sorry."  
  
"Not with your star seed!"  
  
"What the" but before he could finish his sentence the women in front jumped into the air and landed wearing a tight, short, snake skin dress and matching high heel boots. She had a sailor sash around her neck and a gold bracelet on each wrist.  
  
"I Sailor Steel Snake will take your star seed and add it to Galaxia's collection!" She clicked the bracelets together and twin beams of light flew out of them and went around Mark and struck him in the back. He screamed as a yellow flower appeared on his forehead and a small crystal came out. "Yes a beautifully star seed." But just then the seed turned black. "No."  
  
"Mark?" Tom had been wondering around back stage looking for something to get his mind things when he heard Marks yell. "What are you doing!" Tom shouted.  
  
"I don't have time to deal with you right now." A telephone booth appeared next to her. "My new Page, Sailor Basser, will take care of you. Bye bye!" she stepped in to the booth and it disappeared. There was a bright light that engulfed Mark. When it vanished Mark was replaced by a tall, skinny, red monster with bass guitars for arms and a sailor sash around his neck. It barley resembled Mark.  
  
"Mark!" Tom screamed. The monster lunged towards him trying to stab him with the neck of the bass but Tom was able to jump away.  
  
"Come on Tom don't you want to jam with me?" Sailor Basser smiled an evil smile and attacked him again but his attack was intercepted by a yellow ball of energy that struck his arm. Tom looked to see the source of the attack that saved him. It was the Sailor Star Lights!  
  
"Guys don't attack him! Its Mark!" Tom shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry Tom but you can't turn anyone back from a Page." Marker said sadly. "Star Gentle Creator!"  
  
"No!" Tom shouted and jumped in the way of the blast. The Star Lights gasped as they thought that the blow would certainly kill him. But the blast stopped in front of Tom and disappeared. There was a small wand in front of him with a star on it and wings. He grabbed it and held it into the air. "SAILOR STAR LOVER! STAGE ON!" 


	10. The Fourth Star Light

A/N- Yeah the chapter you've all been waiting for! I really hope I didn't fuck it up. Well read and review!  
  
There was a light that surrounded Tom. The Star Lights watch as he transformed into Sailor Star Lover. The light vanished and emplace of Tom was a girl with long slender legs that was covered by black high heel boots, a thin but firm torso which had two little yellow belts that made an X around her stomach, A leather bikini top covered Tom's new perk breast and his once bulky arms were now lean and wore black leather gloves. The strangest thing that changed about him, or should I say lack of change, was her face. Though her jaw line became less jagged and his cheekbone was less defined, her face looked very similar to before. There were the same brown bangs that covered the same deep brown eyes and the same pouty lips. Lover didn't have time to examine her new form. Sailor Basser, Mark as a Page, quickly tried to attack Lover off guard and lunged toward her. Lover saw him coming and did a cartwheel backwards, kicking the monster hard in the face.  
  
"Sorry Mark," Lovers voice was a little higher then Toms. "But this is going to hurt me more then its going to hurt you." And with that a small yellow flower appeared in her hand. "Kinmoku Cleansing Orchid!" Lover shouted as she jumped into the air and smacked the flower on the Page's forehead. The crystal reappeared and went inside of the flower. There was an explosion of flower petals around the monster and when they subsided Mark stood there. He then fell to the ground asleep. The Star Lights ran to Lovers side.  
  
"I'm so happy your back!" Healer quickly gave her hug. Lover held her arms out not really wanting to touch the female form of Yaten or the female form of himself.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you have fully awaken and discovered your duties as a Sailor Soldier." Fighter admired.  
  
"How were you able to turn him back?" asked Maker. Lover pulled out a small leather bag that had couple of the same flowers in it.  
  
"Kakyu gave me these rare but powerful flower on Kinmoku when Galaxia invaded. It was the only thing we had to stop the pages."  
  
"There aren't many left," Fighter noticed. "We'll have to hope that we don't need them all."  
  
"I can't believe this," Lover said. "Just a minute ago I was Tom DeLonge, just your everyday male punk rock star with not a care in the world, now I'm a fucking female soldier with the fate of two world resting in my hand." Lover shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"In our hands." Marker corrected.  
  
"Uuuhhh." A groan came form behind them.  
  
"Mark!" Lover turned around. Marks eyes were slowly opening. He looked up and saw Sailor Star Lover.  
  
"Tom?" Mark said not sure weather he was asking for him or if that was him. All four of the Star Lights jumped into the air and vanished, leaving Mark alone not sure what to think.  
  
"Mark are you out here?" Travis's voice could be heard.  
  
"Help Trav." Mark said weakly. Travis walked outside and saw Mark lying on ground.  
  
"Oh shit! Mark what happened? Did someone beat you up? Where are they? I'll kick their ass!" Travis my have been small but he could defiantly hold his own in fistfight.  
  
"Mark? What happened?" Tom appeared, back in male form, next to Travis. Tom bent down and helped Mark up. It took him awhile to regain balance.  
  
"There was this girl from some T.V show or something. She asked if I could go on the show and when I said no lights came out of her bracelets and then….and then….. I don't what happened. I just remember waking up on the ground." he held his forehead. "I saw this pretty girl in some sort of funky leather outfit and for some reason I thought it was you Tom." Mark look over at Tom who had a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Mark, do I look like a girl to you?" Tom laughed, hoping Mark couldn't see through the act. "And you would never catch me in leather."  
  
"Yeah anyways Mark you said you saw a pretty girl." Travis tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah your right. Tom would make a pretty ugly chick." Mark gave a weak smile. Tom laughed, and then started to blush. Mark said that Lover was pretty. Tom smiled and thought Mark said that I was pretty.  
  
"Hey, Tom!" Rick shouted from the building. "The Three Lights went on, you need to be up on stage in five minutes, O.k."  
  
"Are you alright Mark?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine, go ahead a play with your little boy band buddies." Mark smiled.  
  
"Alright I'll see you later." Tom ran to the stage to get ready for his guest appearance. Mark watched as he disappeared back stage. He knows something, Mark thought.  
  
A/N- oh no, I have the chance to turn this into a slash. Oh no, what should I do? Read and Review! 


	11. To Our Shooting Star

A/N- Man I'm updating this a lot. The Lyrics for "to our shooting star" were taking from the Sailor Moon StarS Mange. I think I'm going to not update for a couple of days until the reviews build up a little more. So Read and Review! And I'll see you later!  
  
Tom stood backstage, guitar in hand, waiting for his que. He couldn't stop thinking about what Mark said before. 'Dose he know?' Tom thought, 'No and even if he did figure out that I was the girl that saved him no one would believe him. It sounds so crazy. Me his best friend a sex changing super hero.' Seiya said something in Japanese to the crowd then he played the first few cords to "To Our Shooting Star." Tom waited till the first was sang then he ran on stage began to play. Tom felt the vision come over him again, but this time he felt like he was a part of it. He was now one of the scouts that were crying out to there princess. Tom sang the chores with Seiya in English.  
  
"Always searching for your scent,"  
  
"I hope you heat me I love you,"  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
"Answer me, My Princess."  
  
After making sure Mark got back to the hotel all right Travis came back to watch Tom play. Travis could feel this amazing energy coming form Tom and the Tree Lights. Travis had never felt this strong of an energy coming from Tom. It was almost like he has been building it all up just for this moment. 'The four of them did look and sound well together.' Thought Travis. 'But there's something about them that I just don't get. Why is Tom now so close to them? And I can't help but fell that they had something to do with what happened to Mark.'  
  
The song ended and Tom couldn't be any happier with how it sounded. He looked over at Yaten for his approval but say a very sadden look on his face. She didn't answer them Tom realized. And he became very depressed.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Tom said into the mic. Then dropped his guitar and walked of stage with the Three Lights following.  
  
"Great Job!" Travis applauded. "That was amazing!"  
  
"Thanks." Seiya said disappointed.  
  
"What's wrong guys? That had to be the best set all night!"  
  
"She didn't hear it." Tom said quietly.  
  
"We need to talk Tom." Taiki motioned to the dressing room. Tom turned to Travis.  
  
"I'll see you at the hotel."  
  
"Alright, Later." Travis watched as the four of them disappeared into the dressing room. He felt like he lost a friend.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Tom.  
  
"I don't know." Said Seiya. "I thought she would defiantly hear us if all four of us were together. But I guess not."  
  
"Are you sure she's in Japan."  
  
"What do you mean?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Well Japan is just a small part of this great big world. Who knows, she maybe in the states."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"We'll if you make it big in America then you can make it anywhere else in the world. If you guys come back to the States with me then the Three Lights can open for Blink 182 on our U.S. tour. I'm talking about playing every night a sold out show. After your name gets out that song will be played on every radio station in the U.S. After that you guess could play anywhere you want in the world."  
  
"That sounds great!" Yaten smiled. "We have no idea were she is. She could be in the U.S waiting for us and we don't even now it!"  
  
"And if she's not then at least will become more well known. Everyone will know us and it will just take some time till she here our message." Seiya became excited. "Tom I'm so glad our back! You always came up with the best plans. We will defiantly find her with you by our side." Tom was so happy that he got the Three Lights out of that depressed mood. But he just had one problem, how was he going to get Mark and Travis to let the Three Light to open for them. 


	12. Food Fight

A/N- All right I lied, I couldn't wait a couple of days to update. This chapter was just too much fun to write. I figured we need a little comedy relief. So this chapter goes out to all the people that reviewed. If you review then it will also go out to you.  
  
"How the hell did you talk me into this?" Mark and Tom watched as there tour bus got loaded.  
  
"Come on Mark there not that bad."  
  
"Tom! We already get enough crap about being sellouts and not being punk enough. I can't wait to hear what they're going to say now when they find out that were touring with a boy band. Anyways I don't think they like me."  
  
"You guys just got off on the wrong foot. Give it some time they'll warm up to you."  
  
"There's something I still don't get. Why are so close to those guys?"  
  
"Well um…" 'Because were from the same planet, were on the same sailor scout team, because we have things in common like the ability to change our sex at will, you now the usually.' Tom thought.  
  
"'Sup guys?" 'Yes Travis!' Tom thought, 'He always comes in at the right times.'  
  
"Hey Trav. What's up?" Tom quickly turned away from Mark's glare.  
  
"Nothing man, look what I got." Travis opened up the bag he was caring. In it was all sorts of cream pies.  
  
"Pies? What for?" Tom looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean what for? The annual food fight. Come on Tom you're the one how invented it." Every year on the first day of there summer tour Blink would ambush the opening band. Throwing food and lighting fireworks into the other bands bus windows. The fight would last the whole way to their first jig and then continue back stage with silly string and water guns.  
  
"Um guys I don't think that the Three Lights will be down with that."  
  
"That exactly why we have to go all out this year!"  
  
"Yeah Tom," Mark smiled. "This is going to be so much fun. Kicking a boy bands ass!"  
  
"Maybe we should skip it today, they never toured with a band like us. They're going to have no idea what's going on."  
  
"That's the best part!" Mark laughed evilly. "Come on Tom, you used to look more forward to this then the show."  
  
"If you have a problem with them being complete oblivious to what's going down then why don't you give them a warning."  
  
"No! That ruins the element of surprise!" Mark whined. Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki walked up to Tom, Mark and Travis.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Yaten smiled.  
  
"Ready for the show tonight?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Wait I have a better idea!" Tom whispered to Travis. "Hey do guys mind if I join you on your bus today?"  
  
"Sure." The three said together.  
  
"All right everyone." One of the bus drivers shouted. "Were all loaded. Lets get out of here!" the Three Lights got on to their bus.  
  
"What are you doing Tom?" Mark asked.  
  
"Don't worry. This is going to be fun!" Tom smiled then ran to the Three Lights bus.  
  
"What's he doing?" Travis asked.  
  
"I think he's going to attack from the inside." Mark said trying to sound like an old general.  
  
"All right!" Travis and Mark quickly jumped onto the bus. They opened all there windows and waited.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yaten asked. Tom was pulling out all the food he could find.  
  
"Help me find some amino!" Tom ordered as he peeked out the window. He saw Mark and Travis seating there waiting for the buss to get moving. The bus started to move. "Shit! This will have to do. Taiki, Seiya, open the windows!"  
  
"What's going on!" Taiki asked as he opened a window. But before Tom could answer a pickle smack Taiki in the head. "What was that?"  
  
"Come on men! Were under attack!" Tom shouted. A big grab of chips flew into the window a hit Yaten.  
  
"Why are they doing this?" Seiya asked as he picked out the window and saw Travis and Mark laughing.  
  
"Grab something an chuck it at them!" Tom tossed a banana to Taiki to throw at their foes bus. Remembering the sting of the pickle Taiki threw the fruit as hard as he could out the window and into Blink's tour bus, it hit Travis hard across the forehead. "Yeah," Tom cheered. "Just start throwing stuff!" Tom grabbed a box of cereal that was opened and threw it like a Frisbee out the window at Mark. He was able to duck out of the way of the box but he still got a good amount of cereal in his hair.  
  
"Trader!" Mark shouted of the window jokingly. He then picks up one of the pies Travis got and flung it at Tom. But the bus speed up and the pie went threw the window that Seiya stood next to. Mark flew to the floor laughing when he saw the pretty boy get hit by a French silk pie. Sieya stood there covered in chocolate fuming. Tom tried to hold back his laughter. Sieya stormed to the freezer and grabbed a box of chocolate ice cream. A threw it into the microwave.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yaten asked as he dodged a bag of rice. Seiya pulled out the half melted ice cream and pushed Tom out of the way.  
  
"Hey, Mark!" Seiya shouted out of the window. And Mark, forgetting the food fight, stuck his head out the window and shouted 'yeah.' Seiya then flung the mushy ice cream at Mark. It landed on his head like a hat. The ice cream oozed down face and then down his shirt. He pulled his head back into the bus and stared at Travis who was pointing and laughing at him. Battle continued for three hours none stop and when the bus pulled into the stadium the owners, who was standing outside with Rick waiting for them, jaw dropped. Rick smiled as he say all six young men get out of there buses covered in food. All he could do was just stand there and shake his head. He didn't expect anything else from the Princes of Pranks. Mark went over to Seiya and put his chocolate-coated arm around Seiya's cream covered shoulder.  
  
"You know for a member of a boy band you have a great arm." Mark laughed.  
  
"Your aims amazing, I must say, especially when it comes to throwing taco shells." Seiya said as he plucked and potato chip from Marks hair.  
  
"The trick is to throw it with the wind." Tom smiled, it finally seemed like the two bands would get along. And all it took was two buses a bunch of food and too much free time. 


	13. I'm a Girl

A/N- this is more of a filler chapter, maybe not. Maybe it's more of a coming to terms with who I am chapter. I don't know. Maybe I just read to many slash today and its getting to my head. Well read and review.  
  
"Sailor Steel Snake!" Galaxia shouted as she sat on her throne.  
  
"Yes madam Galaxia." Steel Snake said nervously.  
  
"Why haven't you brought me any sailor crystal?"  
  
"Well Madam, I found many star seeds but they all turn black and their host become Pages."  
  
"That is because there not Sailor Soldiers you idiot! In order for a star seed to be a sailor crystal the host must be a sailor scout!"  
  
"Do not worry Galaxia. I sensed the energy of sailor scouts from two music groups while I was at the music festival in Japan. They're in the United States now touring. If you allow me to, I will go after them and find out which ones have sailor crystals. Then I'll take them and you can add them to your collection."  
  
"Excellent, go and don't fail me."  
  
"Yes Madam Galaxia, I won't."  
  
Two weeks into the tour and there was still no word from Princess Kakyu. But thanks to Blink the Three Lights were able to take their minds of their mission and have a good time. There was always after show parties, roadies to pull pranks on and plenty of sick jokes to go around. But still at the end of the night when they all retired to there own bunks each one of the Sailor Star Lights felt like failures and each one could only pray that there princess would here them soon. Tom found it difficult to sleep now. Not only because of his depressing thoughts of failing but also he because he was never able to get comfortable. No matter how he lied or what he ware he was constantly uncomfortable. It wasn't until one morning while Tom stood in front of the mirror on there tour bus after a long night of little sleep that he discovered the source of his uncomforted. It was his body, his male form. Yaten was right after he transformed into Sailor Star Lover, his true form, all he wanted to do was get back into it. It was so unbearable that morning that Tom locked the bathroom door and transformed. Not into a Sailor Scout, just into a girl. Tom looked in the mirror. She now knew that this was the face that was supposed to be staring back at her. She slowly touched her face. 'Is this real?' Tom thought. Since Tom transformed into a Sailor Scout memories of her/his past life started to come back. Things like festivals, the food, the buildings, and even boyfriends. Tom gagged at the thought of a boyfriend. 'I'm not gay!' he screamed in his head. 'But I guess since I was a girl then its alright. Wait; technically I'm a girl now! Dose that mean I like men know? Or I'm a lesbian?'  
  
"Tom what the hell is you doing in there." Mark started to pound on the door.  
  
"I'll out in a minute."  
  
"What's wrong with your voice?" 'Shit' Tom scolded himself 'you idiot you're a girl know! What are you going to do?'  
  
"Hang on." Tom tried to make his voice a little deeper. Then he began to turn back into a guy, into his costume. He opened the door to see Mark doing the potty dance.  
  
"What the hell were you doing in there for so long?"  
  
"You know, just relieving a little stress." Tom lied. Mark looked in the bathroom in disgust but ran in there any ways. His been holding it for to long to be picky. Tom laughed and sat next to Travis who was reading a newspaper. Tom started to stare out the window. 'Technically I've always been a girl. So should I be attracted men? No, I've never looked at a guy that way, but have I ever truly looked at a girl that way? Shit! Stop thinking!' Mark walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"That was great." He lied down on the couch across from Tom and Travis. 'Awe he looks so cute now, lying there likes that.' Tom thought. 'He has some of the best legs I've every seen. I'm so glad he wares shorts all the time on tour. Shit! What the hell am I think this for! You do not like Mark! No matter if you really are a girl you will not fall for Mark.' Tom shook his head violently.  
  
"You ok buddy?" Mark looked over at Tom. 'Stop being so fucking cute Mark!'  
  
"I'm fine." Tom said not trying to look over at him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me." Mark stared at him with that concerned look on his face. 'Stop being so God dam sweet Mark!' 


	14. Mark Mets Lover

A/N- This chapter goes out to Lia Nodle because you're just so fucking rad! I like this chapter, its pretty eventful. Oh and sorry for the crappy monster names. In the anime there names were all pretty corny so I thought why change it know. Well read and review!  
  
"I must find a true sailor crystal or Galaxia will have my head!" Sarah Adder a.k.a Sailor Steel Snake told her self as she snuck around backstage. The Blink 182 and Three Lights show other wise known as the Screwing Kids Up Around The World Tour was in Chicago at the Tweeter Center, which had a very large backstage area. Most of the time when Blink played there at least on of the members would get lost and Rick would have to franticly search for him five minutes before the set started. This time it was Tom that was missing, but he did it additionally. He wanted to around Mark as little as possible so that he wouldn't start to check him out again.  
  
"Tom!" Rick started the search early this time. "Tom where the hell are you?" Sarah noticed Rick running down the hallway looking in empty rooms and shouting. "TOM! Get out here now!"  
  
"Did you lose someone?" Sarah appeared behind him. 'I remember him; he was at the festival in Japan. He could be the one I scenes the sailor crystal from.'  
  
"Yeah, that Fucking punk Tom! Have you seen him, tall skinny guy with long brown bangs? Wait, who are you? Do you have a backstage pass?"  
  
"I'm Sarah Adder from Galxic Entertament, I would like the band you're managing to appear on one of our shows."  
  
"TOM! I'm sorry but I'm a little busy right now. TOM! Can I talk to you after the show or hang on let me give you my card."  
  
"How about you give me your star seed instead."  
  
"What?" Rick watched as the talent searcher transformed into Sailor Steel Snake. "Whoa who the hell are you?"  
  
"The one who's going to take your star seed." She clicked her bracelets together and twin gold balls of light hit Rick. Rick screamed as his star seed appeared above his head. Tom had only been down the hall waiting for Rick to find him when he heard his screams and then the laughter of the evil scout.  
  
"Shit not again!" Tom peaked around the corner and saw Rick's star seed turn black.  
  
"No, not another dud." Steel Snake wined.  
  
"Lover Star Power! Stage On!" Lover jumped from her hiding place. "What do you think your doing attacking a kind hearted person only trying to do their job? The band that he is managing is already making it difficult enough for him; he doesn't need his star seed stolen from a little skank like you. I Sailor Star Lover shall punish you for harming my friend!"  
  
"I'm sorry sailor scout but I have places to go and crystals to steal so if you don't mind Sailor Manger will keep you company." She once again disappeared into a telephone booth. Like Mark, Rick turned into a Page. He was yellow, with black star sunglasses on. He had a high-pitched laugh now.  
  
"Why hello Sailor Scout." He said Evilly. "Let me make you into a Star." Then throwing stars appeared in his hands and he started chucking them one after another at Lover. She quickly dodged them but one. It hit her sailor sash and pined her against the wall. She pulled at it but it wouldn't let her lose. The Page slowly walked up to her with a big evil smile. "What a pity, you had so much potential." He pulled out a larger throwing star and was about to make the final blow when the throwing star was knocked out of his hand by one of Sailor Star Healers attacks. Sailor Manger turned to see the other Three Star Lights had surrounded them. But there was also someone else peaking out from one of the stairwells. Mark had heard the commotion and went to see what it was. No one had noticed him yet. Maker quickly pulled Lover of the wall.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" Shouted Fighter. The attack greatly weakened the Page. "Now, Lover!"  
  
"Right!" Lover pulled out a yellow flower and ran towards the Page. "Kinmoku Cleansing Orchid!" The Page returned once again to Rick who fell to the floor. Mark seeing his wounded friend quickly ran from his hiding spot to his aid.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?!" Mark shouted. The Star Lights quickly turned and ran. Lover trailed a little behind and Mark was able to grab her arm before she could disappear. "Why did you go after Rick?"  
  
"We were the ones that saved him." Lover kept her back towards him. 'He'll see right threw me if I looks at my face.' "The women that attacked you before is the one that turned him into a monster, like she did to you."  
  
"Wait, to me? You were the one I say after I blacked out! Who are you?" Mark stared at the back of her head there was a large cut were the throwing star skimmed her skin.  
  
"I'm Sailor Star Lover, a sailor soldier of the Kinmoku System."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A Warrior from another planet."  
  
"You're an Alien! Holly shit! If only Tom was here! He'd fucking flip! Hey all the aliens on your planet as pretty as you?" 'Is he hitting on me?' Lover quickly pulled her arm out of Marks grasp knocking him down.  
  
"Now if you don't mind, I got to go." She made a quick glance to make sure he was all right. Their eyes locked on for just for a quick second.  
  
"Wait! Will I see you again?" Mark said hopefully.  
  
"Maybe." Lover blushed.  
  
"I'll look forward to it." Mark smiled. Lover made one more quick glance and jumped away and disappeared. 'Who is that girl? Why do I keep thinking that I know her? God she's beautiful. I wonder if she could ever like me.' Mark thought as he went back to Rick how was slowly waking up.  
  
"What the fuck happened." Rick asked as Mark helped him to his feet.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Tom walked casually around the corner.  
  
"Dude where the fuck were you?" Rick shouted.  
  
"I don't know over there somewhere. Why?"  
  
"You didn't here what was happening?" Mark stared at Tom.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Tom had a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Tom don't play stupid, I know you know something about what happened. Do you know that Sailor Star Lover girl?"  
  
"Its kind of hard for him not to play stupid." Travis joked as he walked up behind them. 'Yes Travis to the rescue again!' thought Tom.  
  
"Guys the crowed is getting a little restless. We were supposed to start about ten minutes ago."  
  
"Shit, Guys get to the stage now!" Rick shouted at them. Blink quickly ran to stage and started there set. But during the intro to Anthem Part Two, Mark noticed a fresh cut across the back of Tom's neck. It was the same size and in the same spot as the girl warrior he talked to. 'Holy shit!' Thought Mark, 'He doesn't just know about those alien chicks, he is one of those alien chicks!' 


	15. Are You A Sailor Scout?

A/N- A short chapter but necessary. Oh I'm so excited to see Sailor Moon on T.V. again! Yeah! Maybe one day the star season will be dubbed, even thou they will probably ruin it, it will still be pretty kick ass to see the Three Lights on Cartoon Network. All right you know what to do. Read and Review!  
  
The show had ended and Tom was practically tired. It takes a lot of energy out of a person to jump around on stage for two hours, singing and playing there heart and the whole fighting your friend that turned into a monster right before the show didn't help much either. Tom just wanted to climb into his bunk and pass out, but he would have to get through Mark first.  
  
"Where did you get the cut Tom?" Mark asked as the entered there bus.  
  
"Um," Tom felt the back of his neck; there was still wet blood. "Well, one of the roadies dropped something on me while they were working on the lights. I think it was a screwdriver."  
  
"A screwdriver," Mark wasn't buying it. "Are you sure it wasn't a throwing star."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tom do you think I'm some sort of an idiot! I say those warriors again! They were fighting with Rick. I was able to talk to one of them. She had the some exact cut on her neck!"  
  
"On her neck" Tom thought if could make Mark realize how crazy he sounded that he may back off.  
  
"Tom are you a sailor scout?" Mark stared into Tom's scared brown eyes.  
  
"I…I….I don't know what your talking about. You sound completely insane. Are you asking me if I'm one of those female warrior you keep seeing that know one else tends to see. Come on Mark It's been a long day let me go to sleep." Mark looked at his feet. He did sound crazy, he was accusing his best friend of being a female alien soldier but he knew Tom knew something.  
  
"How many more people have to get hurt before you tell me what'd going on?" Mark shouted.  
  
"Mark, I don't want anyone to get hurt. That why I can't tell you anything."  
  
"So you do know what going on! So if your not a sailor scout do you know how I can talk to one of them."  
  
"Which one?" Tom already knew the answer.  
  
"Sailor Star Lover."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think she may talk to me."  
  
"There's another reason isn't there Mark. You like her don't you! You love her! You want to marry her!" Tom teased, trying act the Tom Mark knew. "Yeah I can hook you up Romeo. When do you want to talk to her?"  
  
"First I don't love her, alright. Second, I just want to see if I can help in any way. I mean if they most be pretty desperate if they asked you for help. I'd like to talk to her as soon as possible."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. I'll try to get her to meet with you after the show tomorrow. Ok."  
  
"Great!" Mark said a little excited. "Oh and sorry about me being a prick and all, I just don't like it when you keep secrets from me. We always told each other everything."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, really wish I could tell you, but they don't want me to."  
  
"They as in the sailor scouts."  
  
"Yeah. But seriously, do like Sailor Star Lover." Tom leaned in. He was hoping Mark would say yes.  
  
"Well, she is really hot." Tom sighed in disgust. 'Is that all?' Tom thought. 'He only likes me because of my body?' "She has legs that just wont quite and her boobs are huge! But that not all. She seems really strong, not just physically but emotionally. She also seems smart and I can't get over this feeling that she wants to tell me something. But I don't know. She has this aura around her that makes me feel comfortable, it's just so familiar. Wait you weren't trying to get any of that were you?"  
  
"No, no, no. She's all yours man."  
  
"Alright! Oh thanks Tom. I've been a dick lately and your doing me a huge favor by doing this. You're a kick ass friend."  
  
"Don't say that man." Mark quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug. Tom couldn't help but get weak in the knees as he hugged back.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?" Travis waked in. Mark quickly pulled away. But then thought he'd make a joke out of it. He threw his arm around Tom shoulder and leaned his head on top of Tom's.  
  
"Oh you know Trav about me and Tom. I just can't keep my hands off him." Mark and Travis laughed but Tom started to blush. He quickly got himself out of Marks grasp.  
  
"I'm going to bed you guys are just to gross tonight."  
  
"Do you want me to join you in their lover." Tom's heart stopped when Mark said that. 'Dose he mean Sailor Star Lover or is he just kidding?' He heard Mark start to laugh again. 'Damn.' 


	16. A Kiss In The Park

A/N-Oh I love this chapter! This so goes out to Lia Nodle for again being so rad. I took a couple of lines form the Sailor Moon StarS mange and put them into Lovers speech about the star seeds. Oh I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do.  
  
Mark stood alone in the middle of the some park that Tom sent him to. This was the spot Tom had arranged for Lover and Mark to meet. Mark yawned loudly, it was around 12:30 at night and Mark was tired from the show. He looked around the park trying to figure out were the mysterious warrior would make her entrance. Mark wished Tom had come. The park looked extremely scary at night and Mark was starting to think that Tom was just trying to scare him. 'No, no, Tom wouldn't do that.' Mark thought as he sat on the ground. He stared at the single white rose that he held in his hands. 'I wonder were she is? Probably out some where kicking ass.'  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?" Mark jumped to his feet in fright.  
  
"Who there." Mark looked around. He couldn't find the owner of the voice and stepped back ready to make a run for it.  
  
"I'm up here." Lover was sitting in tree with her legs crossed. She had her sailor sash wrapped around her face so that all you could see was her eyes up. "Did I scare you?" She laughed  
  
"No." Mark lied. "How long were you up there?"  
  
"Not to long." She jumped down from the tree and landed lightly next to Mark. "So Tom said you wanted to see me."  
  
"Yeah, Um why are you covering up your face?"  
  
"I don't think your ready to see it yet."  
  
"Oh, well, Um."  
  
"Did you have something to ask me?"  
  
"Yes." Mark quickly tried to think of something worth talking about. "I remember when I was attacked that girl, um, Sailor Steel Snake, I think her name was, well she said she wanted my star seed and heard her mention that with Rick to. What is a star seed and why dose she want it so badly?"  
  
"Look up and tell me what you see."  
  
"Trees." Mark said staring upward.  
  
"No past the trees. Stars." Lover looked up, past the branches and admired them. "Everything comes from the stars. This planet, the trees, the animals, and people on it all came from the stars. The stars are what gave us that spark that started life. In all living things there is a small star. What are called a star seeds. Some star seeds, like mine, become sailor crystals and get transported to selected planets. They grow with the planet and become guardians to protect the planet."  
  
"So Your as old as your planet."  
  
"No, of course not, just my star seed. Sailor Scouts exist within the sailor crystal. In my past lives I was a sailor scout and when my body dies again I will be reborn again as a sailor scout. The power of the sailor crystal will never die."  
  
"Oh. So is there anyway you can turn a star seed into a sailor crystal?"  
  
"Galaxia has found away. The girl that attacked you is not a true sailor scout. She sold her sole and her star seed to Galaxia in order to live. Those bracelets that she wares give her the powers of a sailor scout. Galaxia also us the bracelets to control there minds. This is all part of her plan to rule the universe."  
  
"Why dose she attack us then."  
  
"She believes that someone on your tour has a sailor crystal."  
  
"Dose someone."  
  
"I have a feeling that you didn't want to come here and talk just about star seeds. Did you?"  
  
"Well," Mark looked down at his feet, hoping that some how he could build confidence from them. He looked back up at Lover and stared into her eyes. "What's your name?"  
  
"You know it. Its Sailor Star Lover."  
  
"Is there something shorter I can call you?"  
  
"Lover."  
  
"I like the sound of that. Um, Lover, are you seeing anyone."  
  
"No, Why do you ask?" Lover blushed under her sash.  
  
"Well, is there anyway that you and me could become us?"  
  
"Mark, you don't want to get involved with me. My life is dedicated to my planet and my princess. I'm very willing to die to save either of them. Do you understand? My life is that of a warriors, dangerous and possibly short."  
  
"But that doesn't mean you have to be alone." Mark step closer and took her hand. "I may not be a warrior but I will always stand by your side." He placed the white rose into her hand. "I don't mind you dedicating your life to the protection of your princess and planet as long as you let me dedicate mine to you." Lover stared into Marks eyes. There were so full of love.  
  
"Mark, close your eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going to do something that I shouldn't." Mark closed his eyes and Lover remover the sash from her face. She moved in slowly. Her and Marks lips lightly touched. She felt Marks hand reach around her neck. He pulled her in closer and the began to kiss, first softly but then growing harder and harder. She felt his tongue enter her mouth. And at that very moment Lover realized something. She had always wanted Mark. Ever since the first day they met in his garage and started to jam. Since Mark climbed the light pole in front of Toms house just to prove he could, and then fell off. Ever since their eyes first locked together Tom wanted Mark. She slowly pulled apart. When Mark opened his eyes. Lover was gone. He looked around and say on the ground were Lover stood was a neckles. The neckles that lover was wearing. It was a leather chocker with a small gold star on it. He picked it up and admired it. He knew what was a gift for him. He wrapped it around his wrist like a bracelet and smiled.  
  
"I'll look at this and think of you." Mark said knowing that she could here him. He smiled and headed back to the bus. Lover stood in a tree and watched him go to the bus. Her heart was about to burst. She was completely head over heels madly in love with Mark. And that scared the crap out of her. 


	17. She Is The One For Me

A/N- Just wanted to say sup to you all. Um…yeah…read and review!  
  
Tom lied in his bunk listening to Mark talk to Travis about what happen last night. He bit into his blanket to keep him from giggling.  
  
"Oh man Travis this girl is amazing. She is so the girl for me."  
  
"Mark you just met this girl you don't know anything about her." Travis was always the voice of reason.  
  
"I know enough to know that we were meant to be."  
  
"How? What do you know about her?"  
  
"She's so smart. You should have heard her talk about the stars. She sounded so deep."  
  
"Ok but what's her name."  
  
"Lover."  
  
"I doubt that's her real name. What's her favorite color, were did she grow up, dose she like animals, dose she even like punk rock? Come on man you now nothing about her and yet your madly in love with her?"  
  
"Maybe your right Trav." 'Shit, no!' Tom thought as jolted up. 'Travis is going to fuck everything up!' Not wanting his knew found love for Mark to be destroyed by logic Tom quickly jumped out of his bunk. But his legs her tangled in the sheets and he fell to the floor head first.  
  
"Tom!" Mark ran to Tom's aid.  
  
"Oooooouch!" Tom wined as Mark helped him up.  
  
"Holly shit, dude your bleeding!" Travis pointed to the blood oozing out his forehead.  
  
"Shit." Tom said as he started to feel the burning pain on his head. Mark pushed away some of Tom's bangs to get a better look. There faces weren't even an inch apart. Tom felt Marks warm breath on his face. He wanted so badly to kiss him.  
  
"You'll be alright. It's a little cut." Mark smiled at Tom. "Come on will get you cleaned up." Tom sat down on the coach and watched Mark get out the first aid kit. He sat down next to him and pulled out the antiseptic.  
  
"Dude that's going to fucking sting!" Tom moved back a little.  
  
"Calm down, you need to clean it." Mark poured it on to a cotton swab. Tom moved his head back as Mark tried to clean the cut. "If you're going to be such a baby you can hold my hand." Tom quickly grabbed hold of his hand. Tom didn't care if he was kidding or not.  
  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch." Tom wined as Mark dabbed the cotton on his cut. Tom stopped whimpering for a moment and stared at Marks face. It was so close to his own. 'Would it fuck up everything if I kissed you?' Tom thought 'Or have I ruined it already when I kissed you last night?'  
  
"You'll be fine." Mark smiled and got out a band-aid.  
  
"Dude, those better not be those Back Street Boys band aids we bought as a joke."  
  
"Of course not Tommy." Mark slapped it on before Tom could examine it.  
  
"God damnit Mark!"  
  
"Awe isn't that cute." Travis joked.  
  
"I hate you Mark." 'I love you Mark.'  
  
There was only a week left of the tour and there was still word from Kakyu. The Three Lights sat in there dressing room trying to figure out there next move. Tom entered, Back Street Boy band-aid and all. He saw there worried looks on there faces and quickly sat down.  
  
"She's not here." Taiki said. "Not in the U.S."  
  
"But it wasn't a complete failure. We got both versions of "To Our Shooting Star" playing on all the radio stations and the video is constantly playing on MTV." Tom said hopefully.  
  
"Yes the tour did get our names out and we are one step closer to finding our princess but were running out of time." Seiya sighed.  
  
"Tom, were going back to Japan." Yaten took a set next him. "There was defiantly something there. Perhaps this systems scouts that may be able to help us."  
  
"Alright so I'll just tell the guys that the tour is going to Japan." Tom said.  
  
"No Tom," Seiya glanced at Tom. "Not Travis or Mark, just you."  
  
"Wait what do you mean."  
  
"Tom, we need you." Yaten gave him friendly look. "You're the one that gave us the hope to keep up our search, but Travis and Mark they'll only get in the way."  
  
"But,"  
  
"I'm sorry Tom. They can't come." Seiya said firmly. "They could get hurt or even worst." Tom knew he was right.  
  
"I can't leave Mark, not now."  
  
"Why." Taiki said angrily.  
  
"Because I found out that I love him!" Tom jumped up. "And I'll never know if he feels the same if I leave know."  
  
"What?" The Three Lights said all together.  
  
"After we saved Rick Mark talked to me as a girl and then last night we met again."  
  
"You what!" Seiya shouted. "What did you tell him?! Did you tell him who you are, did you tell him about us?"  
  
"No," tears started to run down his face. "We talked about star seeds and then, and then we kissed."  
  
"You kissed Mark!" Yaten said excited for Tom. "Holy shit how was it?"  
  
"Amazing." Was all that Tom could say.  
  
"You're going to have to end it." Taiki said flatly. "We have a mission to complete."  
  
"You would have to leave him any ways." Seiya said a little more simpathicly. "Remember, we have to rebuild Kinmoku after we defeat Galaxia. It wouldn't work out Tom."  
  
"Can at least tell him who I am. I mean since I might not see him again if we find our princess in Japan and then go back to Kinmoku."  
  
"Yes," Yaten said softly.  
  
"Wait No!" Taiki said angrily. "You would put the mission at risk if you told him."  
  
"Shut up Taiki!" Yaten shouted. "It's not going to hurt anything."  
  
"You can only tell him. No one else." Seiya said.  
  
"Alright. I'll tell him who I am and then that I'm leaving. God talk about the worst fucking timing." 


	18. The Truth is Out; Tom is Lover

A/N-Hey their everyone. How the hell are you? Yeah! Saturday is the Blink 182 and Green Day Show! Yeah! I can't wait! While this is a pretty important chapter, I hope I didn't fuck it up. Well read and review.  
  
"Yeah! Alright this song is about outer space." Mark said into mic before Tom started to play 'Alien Exist.' Tom started to sing but the entire time he was trying to think of some way to tell Mark the truth.  
  
"I'm not like you guys! I'm not like you." Tom sang the course and glanced over at Mark who was jumping up and down to the beat of the music. 'Man if only I knew how true this song was when I wrote it.' He thought as he finished up the song.  
  
"How do you think Marks going to take it." Seiya asked Yaten as they watched from backstage.  
  
"I don't know, but if he really cares about him then a little thing like Tom actually being a woman shouldn't get in the way of there friendship."  
  
"What about them as a couple. Lover and Mark, I mean."  
  
"That I don't know about. It will defiantly be a bit more complicated."  
  
"I hope it turns out well for him." They turned a watched the rest of Blink 182 set. Once again Sarah Adder was watching, trying to figure out who her next target would be. 'Galaxia will not allow failure from me again.' She thought. 'I have to find that sailor crystal.' Travis broke in to his drum solo sweat covered his tattooed body. 'Him,' Sarah smiled. 'A person with that much talent must have a sailor crystal.' The show was over and Tom followed Mark closely. Travis was far ahead of the two.  
  
"Mark," Tom whispered. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Not here, some place a little more privet."  
  
"Sure, is something wrong."  
  
"I'm not sure." At this point Tom had never been more afraid in his life. "Lets go outside by the buses." As the two stepped outside they heard Travis scream. They glanced at each other and then quickly ran into the parking lot. Travis had fallen to his knees and his star seed was extracted. Sailor Steel Snake smiled evilly at the star seed.  
  
"Yes, finely a sailor crystal."  
  
"Travis is a sailor scout?" Mark said quietly to Tom.  
  
"No he's not." Tom answered. The star seed turned black.  
  
"No, No, No, How can this be! I can't return empty handed." She looked over and saw Tom and Mark. "You!" she smiled at Tom. "You most be the one with the sailor crystal. I will let my page prove it." She smiled as Travis transformed in to a troll looking monster, covered head to toe with colorful tattoos and had sharp fangs. He had drumsticks for fingers. "Sailor Drummer, will you please take care of those two." The page just gnarled and then leaped into the air towards Mark. He knocked Mark down and his fingers became razor sharp. He wiggled his drumstick fingers over Marks face getting closer and closer. Mark screamed for help as the razor sharp drumsticks skimmed his face giving him small cuts. But all of a sudden Sailor Drummer was knocked of Mark. Tom had tackled him and now Tom had the monster pinned down but the page was able to over power him. Tom was flung off of him and Sailor Drummer stood up ready to attack again. Tom pulled out his wand that would transform him into a scout when he realized he was being watch. There was Sailor Steel Snake, who was waiting for the proof that Tom was a scout, and then there was Mark. Tom looked over at Mark; his face cut from the page, and sighed. There was the Three Lights behind Mark. Tom looked over at their faces for the answer. They just stared blankly at him, but they were ready for what ever Tom decided to do.  
  
"I'm sorry Mark. I didn't want you to find out this way." Tom said as he lifted his arm in the air and shouted. "Lover Star Power!"  
  
"Fighter Star Power!"  
  
"Healer Star Power!"  
  
"Maker Star Power!"  
  
Mark spun around and saw his opening act transform into sailor scouts and saw his best friend become his love interest.  
  
"Stage On!" They all said together in there true forms. Thou the three lights were to far away to be made out, Steel Snake easily saw Tom become a scout.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, now I know who is the one with true sailor crystal. I will return and your crystal will be mine." Then she vanished into her telephone booth. The Page, previously known as Travis, growled at the Star Lights and leaped into the air at Lover.  
  
"Lover's Callous Blow!" Lover's attack knocked Sailor Drummer out of the sky. He landed by Healer. He quickly jumped on top of her and was about to claw her eyes out when all of a sudden a pipe smashed into the monsters face.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter's shot knocked the already wounded page off of Healer. Healer looked up and saw Mark standing there with a pipe he had found in the parking lot.  
  
"Now, Lover!" Mark shouted, knowing that Lover had the ability to save his friend. Lover reached into the small leather pouch to pull out a flower. There was only four left after this attack.  
  
. "Kinmoku Cleansing Orchid!" The monster had turned back to Travis who had passed out on the ground. Lover looked over at Mark he was still clutching the pipe. There was a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"Mark, I…." Lover started.  
  
"You are Sailor Star Lover. You Tom, my best friend, is the girl of my dreams."  
  
"Mark, I"  
  
"No, Tom or Lover, who ever you are, no don't say a damn thing! You lied to me! How long were you planning on doing this! You made me think you were the one! You were playing me! How dare you! What kind of person are you!" Mark shouted. Lover at this point was in tears.  
  
"No, how dare you Mark!" Maker shouted at him. "Do you understand what she's been going threw! She had only a day to come to terms with the fact that he was actually a sex changing, sailor soldier, alien before he had to transform for the first time to save your life!"  
  
"What?" Mark said quietly.  
  
"Tom risked his life to save you!" Healer looked at him angrily. "When you were a page we were going to simple kill you, but Tom jumped in front of our attack to save you. He could have easily been killed if it wasn't for his sailor crystal that saved him. Why he did that I still don't understand. I guess he saw something in you or something."  
  
"You risked your life to save me." Mark turned to Lover.  
  
"Yes," She nodded. "I didn't know it then but," she sniffled. "I love you Mark. I always have." 


	19. True Feelings

A/N- Saturday! Yeah! Saturday! That's when the Blink and Green Day concert is Yeah! I can't wait! Anyway about this chapter, I like it. Could be better but its good. I think I might of rushed things a bit. But who cares. I don't think there are to many chapters left in this story and that's sad. I like this story a lot. I think I'll write a sequel! Feel free to e-mail me with ideas for a sequel. But I think I'm getting ahead of myself. I still have to finish this story. Well read and review. Peace out!  
  
Travis awoke on the ground. His head was pounding and four girls surrounded him. He sat up and held his head in his hands. He looked up the mysterious women. Three of them looked like they were the female twins of the Three Lights. The fourth one had here back turned to Travis and was crying. Mark was there with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Do I even want to know what happened?" Travis asked as he placed his head back in his hands.  
  
"Yaten, will you please tend to Tom. We'll tell this two everything."  
  
"Wait, Tom? What?" Travis looked over at the crying girl. She turned around and looked down at Travis. "Holy shit! She's Tom!"  
  
"You may want to stay seated Travis. What were about to tell you is going to sound pretty crazy but every word is completely true." Fighter said as Healer who had turned back to Yaten took Lover who was now Tom to the tour bus. Fighter told Mark and Travis everything about when their planet was attacked by Galaxia, there mission, there Princess, how Tom saved them in his past life and how he was reborn here to help the Star Lights complete there mission. Mark wanted to keel over and die right there. He felt like shit. All the pain Tom has been in lately and what did he do, yell at him.  
  
"So you guys are actually aliens, right?" Travis asked trying to make since out of all of this.  
  
"Yes, were from Kinmoku."  
  
"And Toms an alien too."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And you guys with help from Tom have been putting messages in your music to find your alien princess."  
  
"Right, that what we just got finished explaining." Maker said, a little fed up with having to repeat everything.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that it all comes as a pretty big shock to me." Travis rubbed his head. It still stung. "Wait you guys never told me what happened to my head. Is this normal after you've been turned into a monster to have this bad of a head ache?"  
  
"Oh, that was my fault Trav." Mark said finally tossing aside the pipe. "Sorry man, but you were about to claw Yatens eyes out."  
  
"I suggest the two of you get some sleep. We still have a few days of the tour left. I'm sure you don't want to disappoint your fans."  
  
"Wait, I want to help. Tom is my best friend and I don't want him to be going threw this one his own." Mark asked as he help Travis of the ground.  
  
"Yeah, what can we do?" Travis asked.  
  
"There is nothing you guys can do. After this tour is over Tom is coming back with us to Japan. Will search there for our princess."  
  
"Can't we come with? There has to be something we can do." Mark pleaded.  
  
"You'll just get in the way or get hurt or worst, your better off staying put." Fighter answered. "No it's late and I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." Fighter and Maker de-transformed and headed to there bus. Mark and Travis walked in silence to there's. Each one was completely speechless. When they got on to there bus Yaten was still trying to calm down Tom. Who was crying in his bunk. Yaten glared at Mark then whispered something to Tom and closed the curtain that covered his bunk. After that Yaten left with out even looking at Mark or Travis. Travis crawled into his bunk that was parallel to Toms. Mark waited for Travis to close his curtain before he walked over to Toms bunk. He could here Tom quietly sobbing.  
  
"Tom," there was no answer. "Tom, I'm, I'm…" He just couldn't say it. Mark wanted to say it. But for some reason the word 'sorry' could not escape his lips. He sighed and went into his own bunk. The buss started to move and the swaying of the bus rocked Mark to sleep.  
  
Tom on the other hand lied in his bed in tears. 'Everything is ruined.' He thought. 'I wish I never kissed him! Maybe then I wouldn't of realized how I truly felt.' Tom tossed and turned in his bed for a few hours. 'Its no use, I just can't get comfortable in this body. Well they know the truth now.' Tom turned into his true form, a girl, and crawled out of his bunk. It was around three in the morning. Tom wondered the bus for a while then found a set on the coach. She leaned her head on the window and watched the lines on the road fly by. There was a walk-man on the floor Tom discovered. She picked it up and found out that the CD inside was labeled Three Lights featuring Tom 'To Our Shooting Star.' Tom pressed play and sat with her knees up against her chest. "Why don't you answer us, princess?" Tom said out loud. "What have we done to anger you? Why have you forsaken us? Why have you forsaken me?" Tom bared her face in to her knees and listened to the song and the message behind it. "Why? Why?"  
  
"She hasn't forsaken you Tom." Tom quickly turned around to see Mark standing there in just his boxers. "And she can't be mad at you because no one can stay mad at you for to long." He walked over to Tom and sat next to her. He stared at her for a moment. Tom tried to read his face but she couldn't figure him out.  
  
"Dose me looking this way make you uncomfortable?"  
  
"No, it just a little different. Do you like looking that way?"  
  
"This body is my true form and it's a bit more comfortable."  
  
"Oh," Mark looked away for a second. Then back at Tom. His ice blue eyes met Toms deep brown eyes. For what seemed for an eternity they were locked in that stare. "Tom," Mark said not losing eye contact.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did what you say back there, in the parking lot, was it true?"  
  
"Yes" Tom looked down. She was afraid to look at Marks reaction. She felt Marks hand reach touch her shoulder.  
  
"Tom, if I said I felt the same, what would you say." Tom looked up at Marks face. It was full of love and kindness.  
  
"I would say that I have never been happier." And with that Mark quickly leaned in and kissed her. She slowly started to lie on the coach as Mark lightly pushed her down. Tom reached her hands around his neck, pulling him closer and closer. While Mark's hand started to move under her shirt. Tom broke apart from Mark when he started to feel her up. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tom asked.  
  
"I've never been surer." He smiled and then started to kiss her neck then moved downward.  
  
"Mark," Tom squeaked. "I don't know if I'm ready for this." Mark looked back at Tom. He smiled.  
  
"That's alright." He got off of her. "Lets just try and get some sleep, alright." He reached out his hand and help Tom off the coach. Mark walked over to his bunk and was about to crawl into it when he felt Toms arm around his waist.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is it alright if I join you in there. So that you can keep me warm tonight."  
  
"Sure." They crawled in to the tiny bunk. Tom's back was up against Marks warm chest. His arms warp around her body and his chin rested on the back of her head. "I love you." Mark said half asleep.  
  
"I love you too." Tom smiled and closed his eyes. 'I don't get it.' Thought Tom. 'I'm so much stronger then Mark yet in his arms I feel so safe. Like he's protecting me.' She feel asleep holding his hand and both of them had smiles on their faces. 


	20. Who Cares What They Think

A/N- Awe this is a cute chapter. I don't know if this now a slash. It's kind of confusing now. Who cares right! Well you know what to do now.  
  
"Sailor Steel Snake!" Galaxia shouted. "You have failed me again! Do you have anything to say before I eliminate you?"  
  
"Galaxia, I have discovered the identity of a sailor scout."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes my lady, to one of the Star Lights that have been giving us so much trouble."  
  
"Really, which one."  
  
"Sailor Star Lover."  
  
"What?" Galaxia stepped back in disbelief. "You most be mistaken Steel Snake. I killed Sailor Star Lover back on Kinmoku."  
  
"Madam I'm sure of it. That is Sailor Star Lover, she must of been reborn to this planet. It would bring me so much pleasure to bring you her sailor crystal."  
  
"No, I would like to handle this one. I will make sure that she wont be reborn again." Galaxia said as she laughed evilly.  
  
Tom awoke in Marks arms. She smuggled deeper into his grasp and squeezed his hand to let him know she was still holding it. She stared at Marks scared hand. It was the hand of a true bass player, scared, cut up and callous. Tom smiled and noticed that her hands were the same way. No matter what form she was in she had the hands of a guitar player, or was it of a warrior? Then she saw her necklace around Marks wrist, the gold star sparkled in the morning light. He never took it off. Not on stage, in the shower, or even when Mark discovered the truth about Tom. She started to kiss his knuckles when Mark started to awake. He wrapped his arms tighter around Tom.  
  
"Hey," he said sleepily.  
  
"Hi." Tom turned around to face Mark. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, did you?"  
  
"Yep." Tom smiled, leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"Tom, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were only trying to complete your mission."  
  
"I wish I could of told you sooner." Tom looked at Mark with his eyes filled with love.  
  
"Tom! Mark! Get up where here!" Travis shouted. He walked over to Toms bunk and flung open the curtain. It was empty. Travis knew Tom hadn't gotten out of bed yet. Then he heard giggling in Marks bunk. Travis stared at the bunk for a moment trying to figure out weather or not he should just walk away. He bent down and opened the curtain. He quickly turned around, when he saw Mark and the female version of Tom kissing. "I don't want to know! I don't want to know what happened, how it happened, or what you were when it happened! All right, I'm still trying to get over the whole alien thing. I don't think I can handle this, whatever you guys call it, right now!" Mark laughed as he fell out of his bunk. Tom all of a sudden felt like what happened was very wrong. He wrapped himself in the sheets trying to cover up his female body. Mark peaked in to the bunk and saw Tom turn back into a guy. Tom quickly shoved past Mark, grabbed a pair of shorts and ran of the bus. Mark looked at Travis who was trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
"God Travis, why'd you have to make a big deal out of this!"  
  
"How can you not! You guys are supposed to be best friends not lovers or whatever you guys are going to call! God, are you gay now."  
  
"No and nether is Tom." Then Mark thought about it for a second. Was he?  
  
"Yaten!" Tom shouted backstage. "Yaten, I need to talk to you." Yaten was just getting of stage from his practice set.  
  
"Hey, Tom, what's up?" Tom ran over to Yaten and grabbed his arm pulling him into one of the dressing rooms.  
  
"Yaten, I slept with Mark!" Tom said as he closed the door.  
  
"Wait, you fucked Mark?"  
  
"No, I just made out with him then fell asleep with him."  
  
"Oh, what's the big deal?"  
  
"Yaten, what dose that make me!"  
  
"I don't know his girlfriend I guess."  
  
"But I'm not always a girl."  
  
"Then you're his boyfriend."  
  
"But I'm not gay!"  
  
"Tom!" Yaten shouted, "Are you happy with him?"  
  
"Yes, in fact I've never been happier."  
  
"Then who cares what you call it. As long as your happy what dose it matter what you call it."  
  
"Yaten, your right."  
  
"I'm always right." Yaten said proudly.  
  
"I hope Mark fells the same way thou." Tom said nervously. They left the dressing room. Rick was talking to Mark and Travis and waved Tom over.  
  
"Ok guys, be careful this stage is a little smaller then some of the other ones you played on. There's not going to be a lot of room for you guys to run around. So be careful around the fireballs. I don't want to see any of you get hurt alright." They nodded and Rick left to go yell at a roadie. Mark smiled at Tom.  
  
"Why'd you take off this morning?"  
  
"I don't know." Tom looked away from Marks loving stare. Mark then wrapped his arms around Tom's waist and pulled him close to him. "Mark, do you know what these people are going to think if they see us like this." Tom looked up at him nervously but Mark just smiled.  
  
"I don't care what anyone thinks. I never did, so why start now." He kissed Tom hard on the mouth. Travis quickly turned around.  
  
"I'm never going to get use to that!" Travis stormed out onto the stage. Mark and Tom separated for a second.  
  
"You know I don't which one of your forms is the better kisser." Mark kissed his forehead and smiled. Tom couldn't help but blush. 


	21. I Wont Let Her Hurt Him

A/N- Ok here's some fighting for you Lia, hope the tooth is ok. Oh and to clear up the whole anima/manga thing. I mixed the two together a bit. I know that makes it a little confusing but I like both versions so much I couldn't decide which one to use. Well read and review!  
  
The tour was over and there had been no word from there princess. The Three Lights informed Tom that he had three days to get ready to go to Japan. Tom knew he had a mission to complete but he wished he had more then just three days to spend with his new found love, Mark. Tom stood on his porch at his house in sunny San Diego. His house was right on the beach. He watched the waves crash into the sand and he smiled. The castle one Kinmoku were princess Kakyu lived was right on a beach. Thou the ocean on his home world was a darker blue this place was almost identical. He sighed loudly. 'I'm going to miss this place.' He thought as he breezed in the sea air. 'I always felt like I was home here.' He heard a car pull up and knew it was Mark. The screen door open behind Tom and Mark stepped out side. His arms wrapped around his shoulders and Mark kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Mark asked as he stared out at the ocean.  
  
"Home." Tom sighed.  
  
"What's it like there?"  
  
"Kind of like here. It's always warm and the air has a small taste of salt in it. Everyone there wares bright colored clothing except the Star Lights and there are all ways some sort of celebration going on. There are fields that surround the castle of Kinmoku that are full of bright colorful flowers and even more colorful butterflies. When you lay in it the smell of the all the different flowers are intoxicating."  
  
"It sounds amazing. Do you think when you guys rebuild it I can come see it?"  
  
"Maybe, lets go inside. It's starting to get cold." When Tom entered the house he turn into his female form and smiled at Mark. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her. They start to kiss and sway to the music that was blaring in the house. The two was unaware that they were being watched. Sailor Steel Snake stood outside on the beach and watched as the two made out. She licked her lips with her fork tongue and smiled.  
  
"All Sailor Scouts have a weakness." She looked at Mark. "This one is no different." She then disappeared behind the house.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you think when you find your princess that maybe I can meet her?"  
  
"I was playing on it. I want me princess to met the most important person in my life." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him when there was a crash from the window. There stood Sailor Steel Snake laughing.  
  
"I don't think either one of you will be meting any princess."  
  
"Sailor Star Lover! Stage On!" Tom quickly transformed. "Your not hurting anymore of my friends Steel Snake! I Sailor Star Lover shall punish you!"  
  
"Oh I think not." She aimed her attack at Mark. "Galactic Earthquake!" Mark quickly jumped out of the way of the attack and dived behind the kitchen counter.  
  
"Mark stay down! I'll take care of this poor excuse for an enemy! Star Quite Shock!" Steel Snake dodged the attack, and jumped on to the counter.  
  
"Galactic Choke!" Her attack this time struck Lover. She flew back and hit the wall.  
  
"Tom!" Mark screamed, but when he got up to go to her aid Sailor Steel Snake hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out.  
  
"Mark! No!" Lover shouted as she jumped to her feet. "Lover's Callous Blow!" Once again the evil scout was able to dodge another attack. Steel Snake picked up Mark and smiled as a portal opened behind her.  
  
"This man is now the property of Galaxia!" She jumped into the portal and it quickly closed up. The sky outside all of a sudden turned black and there was red lighting that filled the sky. It just like how it looked on the last day of Kinmoku.  
  
"Galaxia is here!" She ran outside to try and find the source of the storm. She knew that's where Galaxia would be and that were Mark would be held hostage. The clouds spun around the piers about seven miles down the coast. 'That were she is.' She thought as she started to run towards it. She got about a mile from her house when a familiar sounding Cadillac pulled up by the beach.  
  
"Tom!" Travis jumped out of his car and ran to Lover. "Why are you transformed? The Star Lights have been searching you."  
  
"She took Mark!" Lover blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She took Mark! We have to save him!"  
  
"It's alright Tom, will get him back but you can't do it on your own. I'll take you to the others. Then you can figure out what to do there." Lover turned back to Tom and jumped into Travis's car. Travis drove as fast as he could to his house were the Three Lights waited for him.  
  
"Galaxia has appeared." Seiya said as Tom got out of the car.  
  
"I know." Tom looked down. "Steel Snake took Mark." It pained him to say it.  
  
"She must be using him as bate." Taiki said as he stared at the black sky.  
  
"For what?" asked Travis.  
  
"For Lovers Sailor Crystal. They know who you are and they're setting up a trap for you." Seiya said.  
  
"We have to get him back! Trap or no Trap!" Tom shouted. "She's hurt to many people! I wont let her hurt Mark!" There was a sound of ringing in the air. A black phone appeared on the ground behind Tom. They looked at it in silence for a moment before Tom answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ah, hello Tom or should I say Sailor Star Lover. Do you know who this is?"  
  
"Galaxia! What have you done to Mark!" Tom shouted.  
  
"It has been awhile hasn't Lover. It seems like eons a go when I first killed you. I can't wait to do it again. But this time I know to take your sailor crystal so that you don't get in my way again."  
  
"Where is Mark?"  
  
"Oh is that what you call him. I must say you have amazing taste in men, Lover. He'll make a perfect little pet for me." She laughed. Tom could here Mark yelling for help in the back round.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Pier 182, I thought that would suit you." The phone went died.  
  
"She's at pier 182!"  
  
"Alright lets go." Said Yaten. "I had really hoped that Galaxia wouldn't have appeared until we found our princess but I guess the time has come to prove our selves as sailor scouts."  
  
"I know were it is I can take you there. Come on hop in." Travis said as the Three Lights piled into the back and Tom jumped into the passengers set. The Lights held on to dear life as Travis drove faster then he has ever driven before in his life while Tom, on the other hand, sat there lost in thought. He was ready to make the ultimate sacrifice, again but this time for Mark. 


	22. Sailor Steel Snake vs The Sailor Star Li...

A/N- This is a pretty big chapter! Hope you all like it. God I've updated this story at least twice a day everyday since I started it! Wow. I really can't think of anything else to tell you guys so……um……..yeah…….read and review!  
  
Travis parked his beloved Cadillac at Pier 180 and got out with the Tom and the Three Lights.  
  
"Were do you think your going?" Taiki pushed Travis back against the car.  
  
"I'm coming with you. I want to help."  
  
"No! You'll be a distraction. We can't defeat Galaxia if we have to protect you." Seiya looked down at Travis.  
  
"Hey, I don't need to be protected!" Travis went after Seiya but Tom stopped him.  
  
"Please Trav, I've already got Mark in this mess, if something happens to you I don't know what I'll do." Tom face looked like it had aged 20 years. His color was drained from his face and his once deep brown eyes were glazed over and soft.  
  
"Alright, I'll stay here." Travis said. Tom wrapped his arms around Travis and hugged him tightly. Tom held him so tightly out of the fear that he would never have the chance again to hug him.  
  
"Come on lets get going." Yaten touched Tom's shoulder sympathetically. Tom let go of Travis and nodded.  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter!" "Sailor Star Maker!" "Sailor Star Healer!" "Sailor Star Lover!"  
  
"Stage On!" They all shouted together and posed in there scout forms.  
  
"Good luck guys." Travis said as he watched the four soldiers walk into their battlefield.  
  
Galaxia sat in her giant gold throne that was now placed in the center of pier. Mark sat on his knees next to her with chains around his wrist. The other end of the chains were in Galaxias hands and every now and then she would pull on the chains knocking him down on his face. She laughed at the sight of Mark in pain.  
  
"You wont get away with this." Mark glared up at her.  
  
"Oh, you earthlings are just so amusing. I can easily crush you like a bug yet you keep back talking me. Do you not know I that will become the sole ruler of the universe and that this pathetic little planet will be destroyed like the countless others that I've visited?"  
  
"No! You will not destroy this planet. The Star Light will make sure of it!"  
  
"Oh will they?" She smiled evilly. "They couldn't even save there own world, what makes you think they can save this one?"  
  
"Because were ready this time!" Fighter shouted. The four Star Lights stood at the front of the pier. "Star Serious Laser!" There was some sort of force field around Galaxia and Fighters attack just bounced of it.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, You fool think you can face me? Ha, Ha, Ha, I don't have the time to deal with insects like you. Sailor Steel Snake please bring me their sailor crystal."  
  
"It will be my pleasure my lady." Steel Snake stood behind them and smiled. "Galactic Earthquake!" The scouts quickly scattered to miss the attack. "Ha, you wont get away that easily. Galactic Vine!" Strange vines broke threw the pier floor and wrapped themselves around the Star Lights. Snakeheads appeared on the tips of the vines and bit down on the scouts sending pain through out there inter bodies. Lover was able to free her hand and she raised it in the air and shouted, "Lover's Callous Blow!" The attack hit Steel Snake dead on and the vines disappeared.  
  
"You will not get away with this! Galactic Earthquake!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healers blow over powered Steel Snakes attack and the two blasts struck the evil scout hard and she was knocked off her feet.  
  
"Galaxia! Please lend me your power so that I can defeat them!" Steel Snake pleaded.  
  
"You are worthless. You will never be worthy enough to be a star!" Galaxia reached out her hand and as she did Sailor Steel Snakes wrist were forced together.  
  
"No! One more chance! Please!" the bracelets started to glow and they disappeared off of her wrist and reappeared in Galaxias hands. "Nooooo!" Sailor Steel Snakes body turned to dust.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, are you ready for your next opponent?" Galaxia smiled. The Star Lights stood in there ready for another scout to appear. But what they weren't ready for who the scout would be. Galaxia raised her hand and Mark started to elevate. Two bracelets appeared around Marks wrist; covering up the necklace Lover gave him.  
  
"No! I wont join you! Let me go!" Mark shouted as the bracelets started to take control.  
  
"Mark! No!" Lover shouted as she ran towards him but when she got there it was to late. Mark lost all definition in his once loved filled blue eyes. There was an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Why hello Lover."  
  
"No." Lover stepped back in disbelief. "Mark, tell me its you."  
  
"Oh its me alright, just new and approved. And ready to fight to the death for my ruler, Galaxia." Mark knelt next to Galaxia and kissed her hand. She ran her hand up the said of his face and then threw his hair. He laid his head on her lap.  
  
"No." Lover whimpered.  
  
"What's the matter Lover? You don't like the new me?"  
  
"Don't you see, Lover? This man is mine now and he will do what ever I bid of him."  
  
"Mark, please stop." Tears started to run down Lovers face. "Stop."  
  
"Mark, my dear, will you go and fetch me her sailor crystal."  
  
"Anything for you my lady." 


	23. Galaxia's Evil vs Mark and Toms Love

A/N- Yeah more fighting! I'm not going to talk about this chapter because I'm just to excited about Saturday! Yeah! Blink 182 and Green Day! Yeah! Well read and review!  
  
"Mark I don't want to fight you!" Lover shouted at Mark whose mind was being controlled by Galaxia.  
  
"Then don't, it'll my job a lot easier." Mark smirked as he walked towards Lover. He reached his arm out and a green ball of energy appeared in his hand. "Galactica Punch!" The ball flew towards Lover. She quickly rolled out of the away.  
  
"Mark stop! It's me Tom!" Lover pleaded with him.  
  
"Tom? Tom who?" Mark laughed. "I don't know who your talking about but I know my orders and it's to steal your Sailor Crystal!" He clicked the bracelets together and twin beams of light flew out. Lover jumped behind some crates to dodge the attack.  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Marker shouted.  
  
"No!" Lover quickly tackled Mark and Markers blast smashed into the pier. "What are you doing? His not a true scout! Your attack would kill him!"  
  
"Galactica Rip!" Mark's attack knocked Lover off of him and up against a crate. "Thanks Lover for the help. Now I can complete my mission."But before Mark could click his bracelets together someone taped his shoulder. He turned his head just in time to see a fest fly into his face. Mark stepped backward and looked angrily at his attacker. Travis stood there and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Ha! You think you can take me!" Mark laughed. "A little peon like you wont stand a chance against me!"  
  
"What did you say?" Travis said as he walked closer to him. Travis was very sensitive about his height.  
  
"What you can't here me from down there shorter!" Mark stepped closer to Travis so that their chests almost touched. He smiled as he looked down on Travis.  
  
"Alright! You ask for it!" Travis punched him in the face and then in the gut. "I don't care if you are Mark, no one makes fun of my height!" Before Mark could recover from the first two hits Travis sent him a mean left hock and another punch in the stomach. Mark stepped back holding his stomach.  
  
"Trav I thought we were friends?" Mark looked up. Blood oozed from his lips and his forehead.  
  
"Shit Mark is that the really you?" Travis let his guard down just in time to reserve an uppercut from the minded controlled Mark. Travis fell back against a crate.  
  
"Awe, sorry buddy did I hurt you?" Mark lifted his hand in the air and was about to unleash one of his attacks on Travis when Lover knocked him down and pinned him.  
  
"Kinmoku Cleansing Orchid!" Lover slapped one of the rare flowers onto Marks head. But it didn't work, the flower just wilted. "Kinmoku Cleansing Orchid!" She tried again and again it failed.  
  
"Ha, your little flowers are nothing compared to the power of my bracelets." Galaxia laughed.  
  
"Mark! Please snap out of it!" Lover cried as she tried to hold Mark down. "Mark don't you remember me! It's me Tom! Come on Mark you've got to snap out of it! Your stronger then those bracelets! I know you are!"  
  
"It's no use, Lover." Galaxia shouted. "He is mine now!" Lover looked down at Mark. She looked into his now cold undefined eyes.  
  
"Maybe you'll remember this." She leaned in and kissed him. Then she started to feel him kiss back. Lover's necklace that was around Marks wrist started to glow. Galaxias bracelets cracked and then shattered into a million pieces. Lover pulled back and saw Marks kind, loved filled eyes. "Mark, is it you?"  
  
"Lover it's me. Tom it's me." Mark said weakly. She quickly wrapped her arms around his body.  
  
"Mark your back!"  
  
"What! How can this be! Now one has been able to over powered my bracelets!" Galaxia shouted. But then a smile appeared on her face. "That's alright, this means you all will have the honor of having your crystal stolen by the new ruler of the galaxy, myself!" 


	24. Sorrow

A/N- I just want to say that the Pop Disaster Tour kicked so much ass! Ah I Love Blink 182 so much! Well this chapter is kind of sad. Actually its really sad and I almost cried writing it. It's named after a Box Car Racer Song. I hope you all like! Read and Review!  
  
"Now who will be the first to have their sailor crystal added to my collection?" Galaxia smiled at the tired and wounded Star Lights. "Galactica Inflation!" Her attack crashed into the pier and the after shock sent the Star Lights and Blink 182 flying through the air. Lover and the Star Lights were able to land on there feet while Mark and Travis smashed up against a pile of crates.  
  
"Guys stay down!" Lover shouted at her band mates who were not to badly injured. The two of them quickly found shelter behind the crates and watched as their friends fought for their lives.  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
"Star Quite Shock!"  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!" The Star Lights attacks simply bounced of Galaxia's force field. She laughed as she now started to attack.  
  
"Galactica Super String!" They weren't quick enough to dodge the attack. Lover, Marker, Healer and Fighter lay on the ground barely able to move because of the burning pain. Mark quickly jumped to his feet but Travis grabbed his arm and pulled him down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mark shouted as he tried to escape from Travis grasp. "We have to help them!"  
  
"Mark we can't do anything to help them. They have fucking superpowers and they were knocked down with one attack. What can we do? We're just two normal guys."  
  
"She's going to kill them and then destroy the earth! We have to do something."  
  
"Alright but we can't just run out there! We need a plan!" They quickly thought up a plan behind the crate and then started to sneak their way behind Galaxia's throne.  
  
"Ha! Your attacks are as soft as a feather! Did you truly believe that you could face me? Ha!" Then she heard something move behind her. Her golden throne started to shake and then started to tip over. Galaxia didn't even make a sound when her throne fell on her. There was an awkward silence on the pier; there was just the sound of the ocean underneath them. The Star Lights rose to there feet each one of them covered in cuts. They stared at Mark and Travis who stood were the throne once sat.  
  
"Is she," Healer asked, "Is it all over?"  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Galaxia's evil laughter could be heard.  
  
"Not yet!" Marker shouted as the chair busted into a million pieces. Galaxia stood there with an angry smile on her face. She looked over at Mark and Travis.  
  
"You two will pay for trying to harm your future Queen!" She stepped closer and grabbed them each by the neck. Then she flung them over at the Star Lights. They landed at there feet. "All of you will die!"  
  
"We most attack as one!" Fighter shouted. The Star Lights nodded and stood in line with their hands all-together.  
  
"Star Invincible Light!" There was a great beam of light that shout out of their hands. It was there most powerful attack but Galaxia raised her hand and a beam of light shout out of her hand. The two lights met half way between them. There was an explosion of light and the pier started to brake apart.  
  
"Galactica Inflation!" Lover was the only one quick enough to dodge the attack. Mark and Travis were unharmed because they were still lying on the ground. But the other Star Lights were hit hard by the attack and fell to the ground on top of Mark and Travis.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha! Can't you see? With all of your attacks combined you can't even touch me. But with only one of my attacks I'm able to bring you all down to your knees! Ha, Ha, Ha!" Galaxia glanced over and saw Lover still on her feet. "You! The one who got in my way before, you will know watch as the last hope for your planet is destroyed!" She clicked her bracelets together and three pairs of twin gold balls flew out. The Star Lights were to weak to move and could only watch the attack that would steal their sailor crystals get closer and closer. But then someone step in front of Galaxia. Lover was hit by all three attacks. She stood for a second gasping for air when she saw her crystal appear in front of her chest. Her eyes filled with water because of the unbearable pain she was in. Galaxia smiled as she reached out and grabbed the crystal. Lover fell to her knees with her head looking down and her hair covering her face.  
  
"You got in my way for the last time Lover. Now your crystal is mine! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The sky seemed to rip open and on the other side you could see hundreds of sailor crystals. Galaxia jumped up into the hole in sky and it quickly closed up behind her. The black clouds cleared to and a star filled sky could be seen. The Star Lights some how were able to rise to there feet and ran to Lovers aid with Mark and Travis right behind them. Lovers stared at the pier. She could see the ocean through the cracks in the floor. Her body started to fad. She listened to the water underneath her and she couldn't help but think about the oceans on Kinmoku.  
  
"Tom!" Mark quickly fell to his knees and wrapped his arm around Lover disappearing body. "Tom don't worry you'll be alright." Mark started to cry as the Star Lights circled there fallen comrade and Travis sat next to Mark.  
  
"She got it." Lover said weakly. She continued to look at the ocean through the cracks. "My crystal, she got it."  
  
"It's alright will get it back. You'll be fine. Just hang on." Healer's eyes started to water.  
  
"Don't try to humor me." Lover looked up at the Star Lights. "I know my fate and I'm fine with it. I'm just glad to see that you all are all right. I'm just sorry that I can't continue to help guys in your search. Please find our princess. Find her then you'll be able to stop Galaxia and then you can save all of the fallen scouts."  
  
"Lover, why do you always have to be the one to sacrifice yourself for the cause?" Fighter squeaked as she started to cry.  
  
"I guess I'm just a glory hog. Here." Lover handed the small leather bag that was once filled with the rare Kinmoku orchids to Healer. "Take it, there's only one left. Use it wisely." Lover smiled weakly and started to lean into Marks grasp. "Hi Mark." She looked up at his tear stained face and then into his blue eyes.  
  
"Hi Tom." He whimpered. Travis quickly jumped to his feet and stared at the Star Lights who were all in tears.  
  
"You can save her right?" He shouted. Travis wasn't one to cry when he was sad, he just got angry. "When you get back the crystal you get back Tom, right?"  
  
"We will get her back." Fighter said in between sobs.  
  
"Mark," Lover stared into his eyes. Her body could barely be seen. "Put your trust into the Star Lights."  
  
"Lover I love you. Tom I love you." Mark squeezed her body tightly hoping that maybe if held on tight enough she wouldn't leave him.  
  
"I-I-love you Mark." Her body vanished. Mark collapsed onto the floor and start to bawl uncontrollable. He grabbed at the air were she had once been. Travis sat down next to Mark and tried to comfort him. Mark practically fell on top of Travis and sobbed into his famous stars and straps shirt. Travis looked up at the Star Lights. There face grew colder and stone like.  
  
"We will find our princess, then will make Galaxia pay for this and all the other lives she ruined. We will get Lovers crystal back. We will get Tom back. I promise." Fighter said and then the Star Lights turned and walk away, leaving the two remaining members of Blink 182 on the pier, heartbroken. 


	25. It's All My Fault

A/N- Sup everyone! I'm still in this amazing after concert mood. I bought a couple of poster and found a bunch of pictures of Blink 182 and made a giant collage on my bedroom wall. It's right next to my collection of Sailor Moon cels. I even put up a sketch I drew of Tom as a Sailor Scout! I love writing this and I'm saddened to say that I'll be wrapping it up soon. I want to write a sequel but I need some ideas. Like I said before feel free to email me with suggestion. Sailortag182@aol.com Read and Review!  
  
"Why!" Mark screamed into Travis tear soaked shirt. "Why did it have to be Tom!? It should have been me! I should of tried harder! He was my best friend and she was my one true love! Why did it have to be this way? Why Travis Why!" Travis rubbed his back and hushed him.  
  
"Mark it's not your fault. He loved you and he didn't want you to get hurt. Now come on, I'll take you home." Travis helped Mark up to his feet and walked him to the car.  
  
"It was my fault." Mark stopped sobbing but tears still ran freely down his cheeks. "If I wouldn't have gotten captured then this whole battle wouldn't of taken place. Tom would still be here. We'd be at his house lying on the beach staring at the stars. We would be telling each other stupid jokes and then he would start to talk about Kinmoku and then….." Mark started to sob again. "It would start to get cold and I would rap my arms around her to keep her warm and…..and…." He started to cry uncontrollable again. "ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Where the only words he could get out through the sobs.  
  
"Its not your fault!" Travis shouted angrily at Mark as he stopped the Cadillac in the middle of the deserted street. "It's more my fault then yours anyway! If I wasn't turned into a monster then Tom wouldn't of had to transform in front of Sailor Steel Snake! You see! It's my fault! Tom was found out because of me! That's why she went after you, because of me!" Travis was out of breath from screaming. He started at his knuckles that had turned white because of him clucking on to the steering wheel so hard. "Because of me Tom's gone. If only I was able to protect my self against that Steel Snake Tom would still be here." Travis said quietly. Mark reached out and touched his friends shoulder. Travis looked into Mark's still crying eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault and it's not my fault. The Star Lights can bring him back. Tom told us to trust them and that all we can do now."  
  
"Your right, Mark." Travis started to drive again. "We just have to trust them." They drove to rest of the way to Marks house in silence. Travis pulled into Marks drive way and parked the car. Mark was still in tears. 'I can't leave him like this.' Thought Travis. 'I've never seen him this broken a part before. I don't know what he'll do in this state.'  
  
"Mark!" "Travis!" They said together.  
  
"Yeah Mark?" Travis asked.  
  
"Do you mind sending the night here? I just don't want to be alone."  
  
"Sure," Travis smiled and patted Mark on the back. "I'll stay as long as you need me to." Mark sniffled and got out of the car, Travis followed. "Just don't think I'm going to keep you warm or something." He tried to lighten the mood. "Remember I can't turn into a girl like Tom." Travis laughed and looked over at Mark. He was unfazed by his last comment and just walked inside of his house. Travis followed in silence. They had only been back in town for a day and Mark didn't have any time to unpack. Boxes and languages were thrown through out the house. Travis tripped over a suitcase and landed on top of a green backpack. Mark walked over and helped him up. Travis picked up the bag.  
  
"Is this yours? I've never seen you with it." Travis asked as he unzipped it.  
  
"No, it most of got thrown into my stuff when we unloaded the truck." Mark looked into the bag and pulled out a red notebook. There were drawings and quotes littered all over to cover. "This was Toms." Mark realized it when he saw the picture of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland on it.  
  
"Should we look in it?" Travis asked.  
  
"I don't know." Mark gripped tightly onto the worn notebook. "I don't think he would mind. He let us look at his other books."  
  
"But those were full of songs. We don't know what in here."  
  
"Your right." Mark shoved the book into the backpack and zipped it up. "Just leave it alone." Mark headed to the stairs. "I'm going to try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Mark sniffled, wiped a few tears away and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Night," Travis said as he got comfortable on the couch. He looked over at the clock it was three in the morning. It was already a long night and Travis knew it was just going to get longer. He couldn't help but stair at the green bag. It practically glowed in the dark surroundings. Curiosity got the better of him and he almost jumped on top of the bag. Travis turned on the table light and pulled out the red notebook. The first half of the book was song lyrics. Some had the potential of becoming great singles. But then it started to turn into a journal. It talked about meting the Three Lights and then finding out that they were sailor scouts and then that he was a sailor scout. It talked about the feeling he went through when he first became a woman. Then the fear he had about what his band mates might think about it all.  
  
'I don't want them to find out.' Travis read. 'They'll think I'm some sort of freak. I think I'm a freak. I can't believe this. I am the alien that I've been looking for. Aliens exist and I'm one of them. What would they do if they found out? De-friend me, make fun of me, or just pretend like nothing happened. I'm afraid. They're my best friends, they're all I got in the world and if they find out then they might leave me and I'll be alone. Well I would have the Three Lights I guess. Why did this happen to me?' Travis sighed and flipped the page. There was a picture of the band that Tom ripped out of a magazine. There was a heart drawn around Marks head and writing around the edge of the clipping. 'I love Mark! I can't believe I just wrote that! I don't even know if it's true. That was a lie; I know its true. Why did I kiss him in the park? I should tell him. No that would ruin everything. He wouldn't feel the same if he found out that I was Lover. God why did it have to be this way? Maybe I'm gay. No maybe I've always had the mind of a girl and didn't realize it. I love Mark so much it hurts. If Mark was fine with it what would Travis think?' Travis gasped when he saw his name. 'Would he freak out. I think I would. Travis is different then me though. He might not even notice. Nothing ever fazes him. God I wish I were as cool as Travis. I bet if this all happened to him he would just be like "oh I'm an alien, that's cool. I'm also a girl, ok. We have to save the galaxy, all right as long as I can bring my drumsticks. I need to practice that kick ass drum sole I've been working on." God Travis is awesome. I wish I was more like him.' Travis laughed a little. The lights flicked on and Mark stood in the corner of the room.  
  
"Travis what are you doing?" Mark saw the book in Travis hands. "That's Toms! You shouldn't be reading that." He snatched the book out of his hands and was about to close it when he saw the picture of Blink 182 with the heart around his head. He sat down and started to flip through the pages. There was a picture that Tom drew of a woman with long hair that was in two pig tales and was wearing a crown. Tom had colored in her eyes with a red pen. She had a kind look on her face. Kakyu was written next to it.  
  
"That most be the princess they were looking for." Travis said.  
  
"She's beautiful. I hope they find her, for Toms sake." Mark sighed and again started to flip through the pages. There were a few more songs and a few notes about his day and battles. Then Mark found the page with today's date on it. He sat down on the couch and started to read. 'I've been back for a day and I already miss waking up and seeing Mark on the bus. I don't know how I'm going to last in Japan or in Kinmoku. I keep forgetting that that is the true mission. What am I going to do with myself there without the band, without Mark? Mark is coming over today. I wonder what he considers us. Are we a couple? I hope we are. Ha, Thomas Matthew Hoppus. That has a nice ring to it. Maybe I'm thinking to fair ahead but still I want so badly to be with him. I feel complete when I'm with him. I don't care that were from different planets or that sometimes were the same sex I love him so much. I knew that when I met him he and I were meant to be. I think he felt the same it just took us all these years to figure it out. He was the one that said were like one person in two bodies. I want to move to the next level with him. Maybe I'm moving things to fast but I think I'm ready now and I wont see him for a long time any ways so way not. It might be the last chance we have. I mean I might have to go to Kinmoku right away or I might you know. Ha, Tom Hoppus.'  
  
Mark smiled and then tears started to pour from his eyes. "Tom, I love you so much." He buried his face into his hands and started to bawl. Travis stared at him for a moment, not sure what he should do any more. 'I can't handle seeing him like this.' Travis thought. 'He's my best friend and I can't stand to see him in this pain. But nothing I say can make Tom come back.'  
  
"Mark don't cry." Travis said weakly. "It'll be ok. The Star Lights will bring him back."  
  
"Trav I can't stop crying. There's no way I can. Even when my eyes dry out I'll still be crying inside." Mark looked over at Travis. "How long can you stay here?"  
  
"Like I said early I'll stay for as long as you need me to."  
  
"Can you stay until I stop crying?"  
  
"Sure." But Travis knew that it was going to take a long time for Mark to stop crying. 


	26. Letters From Yaten

A/N-God this whole hardware problem on fanfiction is pissing me off. I've had these past three chapters written and ready to post for a week. Oh well, that all right I can wait. I don't like this chapter, but it is important, I guess. I love this story so much. I want to keep writing it but I can feel the end coming soon. Please help me out with some ideas for a sequel. I want Travis to be evolved in it more. Well give me some ideas. Read and Review!  
  
Mark stared out his bedroom window. There was a tear in his eye. He looked down at Tom's notebook, which was setting next to him on the bed. It was open to a page with a Polaroid of Mark and Tom on it. Mark had his arms rapped around Toms shoulders and Toms arm was around Mark waist. Mark stared at the photo and tried to remember that moment. It was the last day of the tour he remembered. It most of been at the after show party when someone took the picture. 'It was so much fun.' Mark thought. 'Everyone was going nuts and getting completely wasted. But I was just so happy to be around you. I know what they all thought of us then. They thought we were either gay or playing some sort of joke. If only they knew the truth about you, Tom.'  
  
"Mark?" Travis peaked in the bedroom. It had been weeks since Tom's crystal was stolen and Travis never left Marks house unless Mark came with, which was a rare. "It's 4 o'clock now. Don't you think now may be a good time to come out of your bedroom. I know you've been up since nine this morning."  
  
"Why Travis? What's out there that I have to go see?"  
  
"Mark, come on man, you can't just stay in your room all day. You haven't eaten anything yet so lets go to Sombreros."  
  
"Fine." Mark grunted as he got up from his bed. Mark skin was now pale from the lack of sun and his eyes were always red from crying. He shuffled his feet across the floor, kicking the dirty laundry out of his. "I don't get why you always want me to go outside Travis. If you want to go out then go ahead. I'm fine on my own."  
  
"One you are not fine on your own, two Tom would want you to go out and have some fun. You of all people should know that."  
  
"Your right Travis. Tom would want us to be happy. I wonder how the Three Lights are doing in Japan."  
  
"Well this might answer your question." Travis handed Mark a letter with a Japan return address.  
  
"When did you get this?" Mark asked as he snatched it out of his hand.  
  
"It came in the mail today." Travis smiled. "Come on open it!"  
  
"You should have gave it to me right when you got it." Mark mumbled as he slowly opened the envelope. It was a letter accompanied by a photo of the Three Lights making funny faces in their dressing room. The letter read:  
  
Dear Blink,  
  
Hey guys what's up. I miss touring with you guys but I am glad to be back in Japan. We try to bring the Blink 182 sprit here thou. We tried to start a food fight with our opening act but they just shouted at us and then hide. They're no fun. Our song is all over the radio here and we can't help but get mugged by screaming girls where every we go. I don't mind the fame that much but I can tell Seiya hates it. I can't help but feel like there is something about to happen. Perhaps our princess will finally answer us! Well until then we will just keep sing our hearts out. Write you latter!  
  
Yaten  
  
Mark folded up the letter a stuffed it back into its envelope. He then walked over to his closet and started to throw cloths out.  
  
"What are you doing?" Travis asked as he tried to dodge a pair a Dickies shorts. Mark pulled out a shoebox and dumped out the nice pair of dress shoes that were inside of them. He placed the letter inside to box and then placed the box on his dresser.  
  
"Well, at least now we know what going on with them." He smiled. "Come on man I'm staving lets get some Sombreros."  
  
Everyday since then a short letter from Yaten could be found in Marks mailbox. They would talk about what they've been up to, how the tours been and people they've met. After awhile the letters started to change from the light-hearted tour story to tales about new enemies that started to appear. In one letter Yaten mentioned that they met the sailor scouts of this system and they aren't sure weather to think of them as friend or foe. Then Mark and Travis got a letter saying that the Three Lights enrolled in Crossroads High School.  
  
"I never realized how young they were." Travis said as he read the letter. It talked about how there were these five girls that they always ended up getting in strange situations with. 'Seiya doesn't mind.' The letter read. 'He has a crush on one of the girls. Her name is Usagi, but Seiya calls her dumpling because of the buns in her hair. I can't help but think this girl is trouble. She's going to get in the way of the mission. The funny thing is that she doesn't even like Seiya. She has a boyfriend in the states going to college or something. I don't know. I just hope Seiya keeps his eyes on the goal. Well I'll write you soon.  
  
Yaten  
  
"Wait, Seiya is really a girl, right?" Travis asked when Mark put the letter in the shoebox. The box was almost full with notes and photos from Yaten and the Three Lights.  
  
"I thought so. Maybe she's been a he for to long." He stared into the box. "I hope they find there princess soon." Mark said quietly.  
  
"They will, give it time."  
  
Mark and Travis waited on the stoup of Marks house for the mail to come. Travis was throwing pebbles at the mailbox while Mark played with Tom's necklace that had never been removed from his wrist. After Tom's crystal was stolen the star on the necklace shine left. It was a dull gold now but Mark was sure that one day it will glow again. Mark and Travis watched as the postman came, placed the mail in the box and then left. After the truck pulled away Mark and Travis jump to there feet and ran to the mailbox. Travis beat Mark and pulled the mail out. Mark quickly snatched it out of Travis hand and started to throw the junk mail and newspapers away.  
  
"Yes!" Mark smiled as he pulled out the letter from Japan. He dropped the rest of the mail on the ground and headed towards the door. This would be the peak of Mark and Travis day. Mark quickly ripped the envelope opened and started to read the letter.  
  
Dear Blink,  
  
Remember those girls I've been telling about, we just found out they were the sailor scouts of this system! And the girl Seiya has a crush on is the Silver Millenniums next queen, Neo Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon! She seems like she wants to help us but the outer scouts see us as invaders. They fight like true warriors, the outer scouts. They don't let anything get in their way of their mission. They would be great allies if they only understood us. Well this will be an interesting time for us. I'll let you know what happens.  
  
Yaten  
  
"Do you understand any of that?" Travis asked after he handed the letter back to Mark.  
  
"Not really. What's the Silver Millennium and what are outer scouts? I didn't know there were more then one kind of scout."  
  
"I'm confused, well maybe the next letter Yaten will tell us what this all means." But little did they know that they would here from Yaten sooner then they thought. 


	27. A Phone Call From a Princess

A/N- Sometimes I wish I was brave I wish I was stronger I wish I could feel no pain I wish I could get this song out of my head. Sup everyone, I've been sing Boxcar Racer songs for the past four day! But I like them so it's not that big of a deal. All right what can I say about this chapter. Um, well it defiantly has words in it. Tell me what you think. Read and Review.  
  
Mark and Travis were in the living room of Mark's house. Travis sat on the coach that had been his bed for the past few months and Mark was staring out the window, waiting for the mail to come. The T.V. was on but no one was watching it until they heard the VJ on MTV say, "Were has Blink 182 been?" The two remaining members of the band turned to the T.V. The VJ was a young punk looking boy standing on some beach. "It seems like after their last tour, which was one of their biggest money making tours, the band just fell of the face of the earth. But don't worry all you Blink fans, there management insures us that they're hard on work on their new CD, which will hit stores before the New Year. Well here is at least one of the members of Blink, Tom, with the Three Lights in 'To Our Shooting Star.'" The video started. It was filmed during there tour and was mostly live footage and backstage antics.  
  
"Why did we tell Rick we were working on our next album?" Travis asked as he looked over at Mark who was again looking out the window.  
  
"I don't know. It started to get difficult to make up excuses for why Tom wasn't able to answer the phone."  
  
"You know there going to expect a CD soon. We should have just said that Tom was going to Roswell again. Last time he went he was there for weeks looking for aliens and lights in the sky."  
  
"I always thought that Tom was nuts when he talked about all that stuff. Who would of known that he was one of them."  
  
"What about the CD?"  
  
"What about it?" Mark sighed heavily.  
  
"Well maybe we should start writing stuff." Travis said eagerly.  
  
"What? No, not without Tom, we're not going to make CD unless were all together." Mark looked angrily at Travis.  
  
"I was just thinking we should get started on it. We don't have to record anything, just you know get started on writing some new songs. I haven't played drums in so long and I know that your bass is collecting dust."  
  
"Trav, I know your anise and I want to start playing again too but it just doesn't feel right with out Tom." They watched the rest of the video. There was a few quick seconds when Mark and Travis were on camera but most of the time it was the Three Lights and Tom. There was one scene that showed Yaten and Taiki talking backstage and in the background you could see Mark and Tom talking. Mark grabbed Toms arm and pulled him into one of the backstage rooms. Mark smiled as he watched the video. He remembers that moment. It was one of the last days of tour and it had started to become an annual thing for Mark and Tom to find a hiding spot and make out before there set. Mark remembered Toms kiss. His soft lips becoming one with Marks chapped ones. The way his hands felt when they touched the back of Marks neck. Mark looked down at his hand and tried to remember they Tom's hand felt in his.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring  
  
The phone never rang at Marks house. The only people that ever called Mark were Travis, Tom and Rick. Rick never called anymore because he thought they would be working hard on their new CD. Travis looked over at Mark who was staring at the phone as if he had never seen one before.  
  
"Well," Travis said motioning to the phone.  
  
"Right." Mark walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Um, hello?"  
  
"Mark hey! Its me Yaten." Mark gasped at the sound of Yatens voice. "Is Travis over there too? I have some big news to tell you guys."  
  
"Yeah hang on let me put you on speaker phone." Mark turned on speakerphone.  
  
"Hey," Travis said as he walked over to the phone. "What's up Yaten?"  
  
"You guys we found her!" Yaten blurted out in excitement.  
  
"What?" Mark said in disbelief.  
  
"Princess Kakyu, we found her. Were a step closer to getting Tom back." Mark almost lost his balance, he was so happy. Travis smiled from ear to ear and patted Marks back.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Mark said. "This is great!"  
  
"Hang on guys, she wants to talk to you." Yaten said. Mark and Travis looked at each other for a second and then jumped closer to the phone, almost on top of it.  
  
"Hello sir Mark, sir Travis." Her voice was so sweet and kind it was almost intoxicating.  
  
"Um, hi, your majesty." Travis stuttered.  
  
"Its an honor to met you, princess." Mark said.  
  
"No, the honor is mine. The Lights told me all about the two of you and how you help the Star Lights many times."  
  
"Well I don't know how many times we help them. It seemed like they were the ones that help us." Travis laughed.  
  
"Oh no, they told me how the two of you faced Galaxia. That was very brave of you."  
  
"Well the Star Lights are our friends and we would do anything to help them." Mark replied.  
  
"And I know about you and Tom, Mark."  
  
"Yeah," Mark wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"It will be alright Mark. Lover was a very close friend of mine and I will make sure to get her sailor crystal back."  
  
"Thank you princess." Mark said softly.  
  
"Well I just have one more thing to ask you before I go."  
  
"Anything your majesty." Travis said.  
  
"Would the two of except the my offer of becoming knights of Kinmoku."  
  
"Knights?" they said together.  
  
"You have gone above and beyond the call of duty of a caring citizen of your planet and of ours."  
  
"This is a great honor, princess but I don't think we deserves this." Travis said.  
  
"We would do anything for Tom." Mark said. "He was my one true love and I only wish I could of helped him more."  
  
"That is why the two of you deserve to be knighted. Please except."  
  
"Yes." They said together.  
  
"Thank you Mark and Travis. Don't you worry Tom will be back soon." The phone hung up.  
  
"Tom is coming back!" Mark smiled at Travis. "Everything is going to be back to normal!" Or so they thought. 


	28. I'm Sorry I Can't Be As Strong As You

A/N- God these past chapters have been so sad! This one is sad too. I don't know maybe I'm just a little depressed and its being expressed through my writing. That's kind of weird. I need to get happy again and write things that don't involve crying or me crying or the readers crying. Please Read and Review! Oh and help me out with a sequel guys come on.  
  
Mark and Travis were walking along the so-cal coast watching the sun slowly sink into the ocean. Mark and Travis friendship grew to an amazing level this past few month scenes Tom's death and now you never say one without the other. Travis kicked a rock into the water and watched it sink to the ocean floor.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's going to happen when Tom comes back?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you guys are obviously more then friends now and people are already starting to talk about you guys."  
  
"Travis, I love Tom more than anyone and I really don't care what people think about me. But I know it's going to be rough."  
  
"Are you going to come out or something?"  
  
"I'm not gay."  
  
"But it's easier to just say your gay then to explain the whole sex changing alien thing, right."  
  
"I know I just want me and Tom to be me and Tom. Why dose everyone have label us?"  
  
"That's just the way things are."  
  
"Trav, dose it make you uncomfortable me and Tom, being together."  
  
"I don't know. It was a little weird in the being but I don't know. I always could picture you and Tom being something more but not this way. Not so confusing." Travis stopped walking and looked into the ocean. "You guys look great together. You guys are meant for each other. I could only wish to find someone that I can fall in love with as much as you guys have."  
  
"Don't worry Travis, I'm sure there's a sex changing alien out there just for you." He smiled and gave him a friendly shove.  
  
"Oh thanks," Travis returned the shove. "Maybe Tom has a sister/brother back on Kinmoku." The laughed as they returned back to Marks house. Mark was in the middle of a fart joke when the entered the living room and saw the red light blinking on the answering machine. Mark stared at it. The blinking light reflected in Marks eye. The two of them stared at the answering machine for what seemed like an eternity until Travis finally reached out and hit the button. The message started.  
  
"Hey guys," It was Yaten who sounded like he had been crying for days. "It doesn't feel right telling you guys this through a message but at the same time I don't think I could of told it to you guys personally. Galaxia appeared and attacked us." He started to whimper. "She tried to save us and…and…..and…..got her sailor crystal stolen. She died trying to save us. Again the ones closest to us died trying to save us. Were not worth saving!" Yaten shouted and then started to sob. He was able to pull himself together and finish his message. "Fighter, Marker and I are going after Galaxia. I don't know if we will make it out alive but it doesn't matter. We have nothing left to fight for." The message ended. Mark felt sick. He could fell the tears start to build up in his eyes but before he could brake down and cry he heard sobbing coming from behind him. Travis leaned up against the wall; tears flowed from his eyes and ran down his face. He started to slide down the wall and then sat down on the cold wood floor. His sobbing screams sounded like the cries of a wounded animal. Mark stared at him for a moment. Never in all the years that Mark knew Travis had he ever seen Travis even shed a tear no the less the brake down like this. 'Travis stayed strong for me through all of this shit. I guess even pillars as strong as Travis can crumble.' Mark thought. He stepped closer to Travis and knelt down next to him. 'I guess it's my turn to be the pillar of strength.' He started to rub Travis trembling shoulder.  
  
"Travis, don't cry. It'll be all right. They'll be fine they have all those other scouts helping them remember. Don't cry." Mark couldn't handle it anymore. Tears started to pour from his eyes. "I'm sorry Travis!" Mark blurted out. "I can't be as strong as you." Mark embraced Travis and the two grown men sat there in corner hugging each other and crying their eyes out.  
  
"This is it!" Travis managed to say after a moment, which felt like forever. "It's the end. They can't face Galaxia alone. We saw that. It's all going to end and there's nothing we can do. The worlds going to die and nobody now's but us."  
  
"No Trav." Mark pulled himself off of him and looked into Travis ice blue, water filled eyes. "We must trust the Star Lights. We have to trust them for our planet, for their planet, for there princess and for Tom." All Travis could do is nod and wipe a few tears away but there was quickly replaced by new ones. They continued to sit on the cold ground and cry until there eyes ran dry and even then there hearts still felt like it was being ripped into a million pieces. 


	29. There Is Always Hope In The Stars

Mark stood in front of his bathroom mirror. He had somehow build up enough strength to pick himself of the floor, from where he and Travis had broken down, and walk up to the upstairs bathroom. He splashed some water into his face and then stared into the mirror. 'What are we going to do?' He asked himself. 'Tom I wish you were here. But your not coming back, are you. You lied. You fucking lied Tom! You said to trust the Star Lights and we did. Now look what's happening. Tom you should of stayed with us. They needed your help. I needed your help. I wish I was the one that stepped in front of Galaxia. Then you would still be here and maybe your princess would still be here. I should have been the one that died not you. You were always stronger then me. You were always the one that had every ones back. Well now we're all about to fall and your not there to catch us.' Burning tears streamed down his face. He again splashed cold water into it. 'Tom I'm sorry I couldn't catch you when you fell. I can't do anything right! I yelled at you when you need sympathy, I got captured and needed you to rescue me and I couldn't do anything but watch as your life was stolen away from you. I couldn't even stop crying to comfort Travis. It should have been me not you.'  
  
"Mark!" Travis shouted from down stairs. His tears had subsided and he was watching TV. "Mark hurry up and come down here!"  
  
"What?" Mark said he ran down the stairs. The news was on. "What's wrong?"  
  
"There is some sort of killer storm that has hit Japan." The anchorwoman said. Then it went to live footage of Japan. There were the same black clouds with red lighting that had hit San Diego the day Galaxia appeared. "The storm seems to be centered around the Galactic Entertainment building. The deadly winds are turning the building to dust and there is no way of telling where the storm came from, how long it will last and where it may go."  
  
"Its her." Travis said in disgust. "She appeared." There was a figure that could be seen on the top of the building. Mark and Travis knew exactly who it was, Galaxia. Every now and then other figures could be seen. The Star Lights perhaps or maybe the other Sailor Scouts that Yaten had mentioned. They could see bright lights every once and awhile, it must have been there attacks. Mark and Travis just sat and watched. They knew that the fate of this world would be determined by this battle. Then they saw her. A young girl with wings was hovering over the buildings. She was fighting against a black female warrior with bat wings.  
  
"Is that?" Travis asked.  
  
"I don't know." Mark leaned in closer. "That could be the Neo Queen they were talking about." Then the picture was lost. All that could be seen was snow. Travis quickly grabbed the remote a flipped through all the channels but each one had no picture. So the two of them just sat and stared at the snow waiting. After what seemed like forever picture came back. The sky was a soft pink and yellow from the setting sun. The sky was filled with small crystals, each one having the shine of a star.  
  
"Sailor crystals." Travis gasped. "They did it!"  
  
"They won!" Mark screamed in joy. He leaped of the coach and started to dance around the living in pure excitement. Travis quickly joined in. "They won!" the two shouted together as they jumped for joy. "They won!"  
  
In Japan, at the battlegrounds, two star seeds descended from the sky. A bright light came from the two crystals and Sailor Star Lover and Princess Kakyu appeared. Lover slowly opened her eyes and saw all the free sailor crystals floating in the sky.  
  
"I knew they could do." She said to her self.  
  
"Yes, thanks to Sailor Moon." Lover turned to see her princess smiling face next to hers.  
  
"Kakyu!" Lover shouted and engulfed her in a hug. She was to excited to be proper. "I'm so happy to see you here save and sound."  
  
"I'm glad to see that you have returned again Lover. The Star Lights told me about what you did. Because of you the Star Lights were able to find me. Thank you."  
  
"Where are they?" Lover asked as she looked around the battlefield.  
  
"They are over by the true hero of the day." She pointed to the sky where Eternal Sailor Moon hovered, encircled by her sailor scout team. "She was the one who defeated chaos and saved this planet. Because of her we can now go back and rebuild our world now."  
  
"Right now?" Lover asked.  
  
"Yes, why wait?"  
  
"Well, it's just that I just got back and well… Mark."  
  
"Oh yes, they told me about the two of you."  
  
"It doesn't matter Princess. I'm being selfish. Rebuilding our planet is our mission and that's what comes first."  
  
"Lover, you're the most unselfish person I know. You made the ultimate sacrifice twice for the Star Lights and me. I think that entitles you for a little vacation."  
  
"Do you mean I can stay?"  
  
"Yes, let me and the others take care of the planet for a while. But promise me you'll visit and bring your two friends too."  
  
"Of course Princess." Lover bowed to her then stepped back in order to disappear in to a beam of light.  
  
Mark and Travis were still dancing about when their doorbell rang. They gave each other a quick glance then raced each other to the door. They knocked down tables, tripped over chairs and coaches and slip across rugs. They fought over the doorknob. Mark finally won the battle and opened the door. Tom stood on the stoup with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Tom said as if nothing had ever happened. Before anyone could say anything else Travis tackled Tom with a hug, knocking him onto the ground.  
  
"I can't believe your back!" Travis screamed with delight. He squeezed him extra hard to make sure he was there.  
  
"Thanks Trav, I'm glad to be back but is it all right if you let me go so that I can breath please?" Travis got off of Tom and Mark reached out his hand to help Tom up. Once Tom was on his feet Mark pulled him close and kissed him hard and passionately. Travis looked away for a second but then realized that he didn't care about them being together like that anymore. He was just happy to see that Tom was back. They would of stood out in Marks front lawn and kissed all night if it wasn't for the people driving by honking there horns and saying stupid comments like, 'Get a room.' And 'Take it inside.'  
  
"Tom." Mark said as he broke apart from Tom's lips. "Promise me you will never do that again. Promise me you'll never leave me."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Tom smiled. "Now this being reborn thing builds up and appetite. What do you guys say we go to Sombreros?"  
  
"Man, dieing hasn't changed you a bit has it Tom." Travis said as they headed to his car.  
  
"Hey, if me becoming a girl didn't change me all that much what makes you think something little like dieing would." Tom laughed.  
  
The three members of Blink 182 lied on top of the hood of Travis Cadillac eating burritos and staring up at the night sky. Tom sat in the middle but leaned in close to Mark to keep himself warm.  
  
"So Tom," Travis said in between bites. "What was heaven like?"  
  
"What makes you think he went there?" Mark laughed and gave Tom a friendly shove.  
  
"I did to go to heaven but I can't tell you guys anything about it."  
  
"Why?" the two whined.  
  
"It's the rules."  
  
"Whose rules?" Mark asked not buying it.  
  
"You know, there rules. But I can tell you this, this comes to a very close second."  
  
"What the burrito?" Asked Travis.  
  
"No not just the burrito. All of this, good food, good atmosphere and being with the two most important people in my life." He turned and smiled at both of them.  
  
"Tom! Look!" Travis pointed to the sky. Four lights shoot past them in the night sky. "It's your UFO you've been looking for."  
  
"Whoa, is it?" Mark asked.  
  
"No, that's not an UFO. I know who they are and were there going. I don't need to look for lights in sky anymore. I found what I've been looking for." Tom watched as they flew by.  
  
"The Star Lights." Mark and Travis said together.  
  
"Bye guys!" Travis waved his hand in the air.  
  
"Come back and visit." Mark shouted.  
  
"Bye, I'll see you guys soon." Tom said quietly.  
  
"Not to soon." Mark said as he laced his fingers with Toms.  
  
"Yeah, we're all finally back together." Travis said. "Any ways we have a lot of work to do. Mark promised Rick a new album before the New Year."  
  
"Oh and let me guess you guys haven't even started on it yet." Tom shook his head. "You guys can't do anything without me."  
  
"Because when your not here we're not whole." Mark looked at him compassionately. "But now were all together again. We each other once more." Mark leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. The three of them stared back up at the night sky, each one of them happier than they have ever been. They stared at the stars, where life, death, hope, happiness, sadness, hate, love and justices are born.  
  
The End  
  
A/N- Cry! Its over, I finally finished this story. It brings a tear to my eye. I hope I didn't ruin it or fucked up the ending. I loved writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I'm going to miss writing this story. But don't worry I have a sequel in the works. Give me some ideas for what you guys want to see in it. Well I want to thank Lia Nodle, Dark Shaedow, Azimel and to everyone else who read this fanfic. I will be back, but until then stay cool and long live Blink 182 and Sailor Moon! =*^-^*= 


End file.
